Aftermath
by 101sakurakiss
Summary: Seto has finally beaten the man that caused the destruction of humanity. Seto now searches for more survivors along with Ren. Reunitions with old friends and meeting of new ones. All characters. Last chapter T for language
1. The Batteries

_ Me: Hi welcome to my second story. Not much to say really since this is the beginning. I don't know how often I will be able to update this because of school but I'll do my best._

_ **Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

"Seto?" a female voice said behind me. I turned around; the silver haired girl was walking towards me carrying one of her cats. "Is it finally over?"

"I guess so." I said. "But I don't really know. I mean there are still survivors."

"And there are still a lot of ghosts out there." she said. "Unless they disappeared along with that man."

"I don't think so." I replied picking up a broken pipe that was lying on the ground. "I think something else is keeping them here." I handed her the pipe. "You're going to need this when you come across a ghost." I said brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Hey Seto…" she began. "Ahhh never mind."

"Huh." I looked at her, confusion clouded her eyes and she was looking at me strangely. "Uhhh… anyways let's go… hey what's your name?"

"Ren." she smiled holding out her hand.

"Seto." I said grasping it. "But you already knew that."

"Hehe." she laughed. "Anyways it's nice to meet. Thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome." I said. "It wasn't a big problem."

"I shouldn't have run away." she said apologetically.

"Come on we gotta get moving." I said walking past her. "We can't stay here any longer."

"Wait you mean I can come with you?" she said catching up with me was I was starting down the stairs.

"Sure why not." I said turning the special flashlight on. "It'll be easier for me to save you if you get into trouble again. We need to watch out for each other."

"Right." she said. I looked over at her. I could tell she was smiling.

"I mean you don't have to come with me if you don't want to." I said going down another flight of stairs. "The choice is up to you. Or you can come with me for awhile and then leave. But please let me know what you decide soon."

"I'm staying with you." there was no pause between my sentence and hers'. I could tell from her voice that she was excited.

I nodded. "Hey Ren do you mind if we check out the basement?"

"No." she said.

"Kay." I smiled. I'll keep my promise to you Crow I'll find them and bring you back. You won't be alone much longer. We had to go down five more flights of stairs not including the one flight down to the basement. When we finally got down there I immediately started going through the boxes.

"Hey, Seto what are you looking for I'll help." Ren said sitting her cat down.

"Batteries." I said not looking up from the box I was looking through. "And anything else that might be useful but mostly batteries."

"Why batteries?" she asked.

"I need them for two of my friends." I replied.

"What do they need batteries for?" she said opening a box. "What kind of batteries do you need?"

"Honestly I'm not sure what kind I didn't think to check." I said mentally kicking myself, god I'm an idiot why didn't I think to check. "Just grab as many as you can of multiple kinds."

"Kay." she said. We were quite while we continued searching for the batteries. "Hey Seto you still didn't answer my question. Why do your friends need batteries? I know it's not my business, I was just wondering."

"It's fine." I said. "One of my friends is kind of like a computer she helped me get through the underground mall before her battery died. Her name was P.F. short for Personal Frame. My other friend was named Crow. I meet him at the amusement park. He died the next time we saw each other in a room with other robots and dolls. Before he died I promised him I'd find him a new battery and bring him back. And I plan on always keeping my promises from here on out." I felt a tear run down the side of my face. I wiped it away. "Man what is it with me and crying lately?" I shook my head and laughed. "Guess you think I'm crazy now going through boxes looking for batteries that won't work anyways. Sorry about this Ren you don't have to do this."

"Are you kidding." she said. "After everything you went through to save my life you think I won't help you look for some _**batteries**_, of course I'll help and I don't think you're crazy, 'cause I would do the same. They're your friends they helped you and so will I."

"Your right they have." I said looking over at her. "And so have you. If it wasn't for you three and Sai I think I would have gone mad. Thanks to you four I was able to keep going. I wish I could have thanked Sai better before she left."

"I'm sure she knows." Ren said. "Seto I found some!" she said opening another box. This one was smaller than the others but still plenty big. "And it's filled with unopened batteries. All different sizes."

I ran over to her tripping over a couple boxes. She was right there were unopened packages of different kinds of batteries each labeled with things they went to. I picked up one that was labeled "Computer Batteries" they were smaller than average computer batteries. "These might fit P.F.." I said pulling out another pack of batteries. "Robot Batteries Only" I paused and looked at it my hand was shacking. The battery looked like a cell phone battery only thick and a hint bigger; it had two small silver knots at the top. "These are for Crow." I said my voice hoarse. "These are the batteries Crow needs."

"Then come one I can carry this box and we can come back for more later." she said grabbing the box and standing. Right now let's go wake up Crow and P.F.." I stood and threw my arms around her.

"Ahhh… Seto!" she said almost falling.

"Thank you Ren." I whispered. "Thank you thank you thank you."

"Hey Seto…" Ren started. "Are you a girl?"

* * *

_Me: Ok it's like late now so I'll put the next chapter up either tomorrow or the day after. If you read the prologue then you know the answer anyways. Will the batteries work for both of them, only one them, or for neither and what will they be like if they do work? What and find out._

_**Later ;)**_


	2. Finding Crow part 1

_Me: Ok so here is the second chapter. This is going to be an interesting chapter to write so please bear with me. I'm sorry if my chapters aren't very long. I'm not very good at typing up a story very quickly and still get it up so you all can read it. Plus my dad needs the computer so sometimes I can't get on for awhile to work on it. Once Christmas Break starts I should (maybe) have more time._

_Me: ... Ok so I kinda forgot to do this with the prologue so I better do it now. Fragile Dreams and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to their respectable owners. The only thing that belongs to me is their new adventures and the new characters that __**I**__ create. Enjoy __**;)**_

* * *

I pulled back and looked at her. "What?" I asked. What did she just ask me?

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but are you a girl?" she asked looking down at her feet. "I mean you look like a boy but sometimes you act like a girl."

I just stared at her, wait she thinks I'm a….OOOHHHH. I burst out laughing as understood what she was talking about. She looked at me and probably thought I was crazy. Not that I blame her, the world just ended and I found her question to be one of the funniest things I've ever heard.

"Sorry Ren I didn't mean to laugh." I said taking a deep breath. "Yeah I'm a girl. I used to have long hair but I cut it right after my Grandfather died so I didn't have to worry about it in a fight, or about it getting dirty."

"Oh ok." she said smiling and walking towards the steps. "Come on can't keep your friends waiting."

I smiled and nodded and we raced up the steps and out of the Red Tower. We ran along the road dogging the dogs we saw. Thankfully the only ghost we saw were the blobs._ (I'm gonna start calling them jellyfish ghosts cause that's what they remind me of jellyfish but I won't call them that often since it's kinda long.)_ We were able to dodge them easily.

"Which one are going to find first?" Ren asked keeping up with me. I looked at her she didn't even seem bothered by all this running. It must because of the stuff that Shin did to her.

"Crow," I said panting slightly. I'm more in shape then I was before all this but even I couldn't run forever. "we'll wake up Crow and then he'll help us get through the amusement park to PF hopefully."

"Well why wouldn't he?" Ren asked. "If you guys are friends why wouldn't he help you?"

"I don't know if he'll even remember me." I said voicing my fear of what could happen if I was able to wake him up. "And even if he does remember he may be different. He didn't know he was a robot until he found that room. Him finding out may have changed him and his way of looking at things."

"Even so I doubt it would change your friendship with each other." Ren said now running beside me. "You ok?"

"Yeah guys I'm not as good of a runner as you are." I said breathlessly laughing. "I'll be fine we're almost there." The plants had claimed the road more than before casting everything green as I shined the flashlight on them as we ran by. The sun was peaking up over the horizon painting the sky with light blues, pinks, and fiery orange. "Ren I'm turning the light off so I don't waist the batteries, we might need them once we get inside."

"Alright." she said. "Dawn is so pretty."

"It is." I said looking up at the sky. "Look over there that's the building."

We stopped when we reached the gate. The building looked as bad as it was before. I pushed the gate open we both walked up the driveway into the building. Even though it was now light outside it was still dark inside. I switched on the flashlight and started moving foreword gripping my wooden sword tightly in my hand. Ren clutched the box of battereies and the metal pipe in her free hand.

"Ren I'll do most of the fighting." I told her. "You just make sure not to get hurt or drop the batteries."

"I'll be fine." she replied to me. "I may not have had to fight before but I can pick it up quickly if I have to."

"You'll have to." I told her. "But that can wait. I just want to get there and back hopefully without having to waste a whole lot of time here."

"That's fine and I agree." Ren said nodding. "But Crow isn't going to go away."

"That's not why I want to hurry." I replied opening the door a little and slipping in, Ren slipped in right behind me and shut the slowly and quietly. "I want to start finding survivors and start rebuilding. As corny as that may sound that is exactly what I want to do. And that would be a lot easier to do after we get Crow and PF back."

"True." Ren replied keeping close to me. We were walking down a dark empty passage, so far nothing had happened but that doesn't mean nothing won't happen.

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok for some reason fanfiction isn't loading right so I'm gonna put this up before it gets worse. It'll only load for about 5 min. and you guys have waited long enough. Sorry I'll get it figured out ASAP.


	3. Finding Crow part 2 The Flashback

_Me: Ok so here is the 3__rd__ chapter. Continuing from where we left off. Fanfiction still isn't working right but I won't give up till I figure out how to fix it._

_ Me: I don't own anything the game and characters belong to the person who made the game and designed the characters. I'm only own my daydreams that caused me to wright these. (I think my teachers got tired of me zoning of through class)_

_Enjoy ;P_

"Seto nothing is happening." Ren said coming up beside. "Do you think they all left?"

"No there still here." I whispered. "They're just watching us for now. They'll probably attack once get closer to the room where Crow is."

"Why wait till we get there." she said, mumbling. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Because there are other dolls in there." I shuddered. I hated referring to Crow as if he was some kind of doll. Maybe he wasn't human but he was the first true friend I've ever had. And even though he took the locket from me in the amusement park it was great to have a change of pace like that. That night I felt light, and carefree and… and, I don't know feel something I haven't felt … ever. Not happiness, I mean I defiantly felt happy but, something else. Something I didn't know about, something that was never explained to me.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, her voice shuddering.

"The room that Crow is in," I started, coughing slightly, Crap I better not be getting sick. "there are tons of dolls in there. That's… that's how he found out he wasn't… that he wasn't…"

"Human." Ren finished as my voice failed me.

"Yeah." I said. "But that doesn't matter. Even if he isn't human he's still my best friend and my first friend and there is no way I'm gonna just leave him in there like he's nothing. He doesn't look like a doll and he has a mind of his own and his own personality. I'm gonna get him out of there and I won't let him die again."

"Right." Ren said agreeing with me. I don't know why she was though. She didn't know who he was, they've never meet. At least not to my knowledge, and if so Crow didn't remember because he told me he had never seen a girl with silver hair before. "And when we do wake him up we're going to wake up PF right?"

"Yeah," I said. "PF will be able to tell us where there might be a good chance for survivors and places we'll want to avoid and where there may be a lot of danger."

"Wow sounds like she'll be a lot of help." Ren said. I looked back at her. Her silver hair was laying limp on her shoulders and there was dirt on her arms and legs. She looked like she could use a bath. I probably didn't look any better either. I sure as heck didn't feel clean and I knew I probably didn't smell good at all. At least she was kind enough not to say anything.

"Come on the rooms downstairs in the basement." I said as we came to the stairs I went down to find Crow. The memory of finding Crow down there hit me hard and I felt my body grow cold and my heart skip a beat.

_I walked down the stairs and came to a quick stop. The room was overflowing with dolls. And papers lined the floor covered in dust. Even with my flashlight the room was still dark… dark, cold…and silent. It was it the room was actually a tomb. I had gotten used to the quiet but this was a different quiet. The quietness was from being forgotten. Forgotten and discarded. I walked through the piles of dolls shining my flashlight all over the place._

_ "Man what a creepy place." Sai said floating along beside me. "And what's up with all these dolls?"_

_ "This is where they were made." I whispered. "And the place where they were forgotten." I felt said for the dolls. My heart felt like it was breaking and my throat clenched. My body began to shake from the sadness and tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I shined my flashlight towards the back of the room and I felt my body go completely numb and felt my heart stop briefly. I whispered softly. "Crow."_

_ The figure of a boy was slumbed against the wall. I recognized the black hair and the crazy outfit immediately. It was Crow without a doubt it was Crow. He didn't move as I laid the flashlight beam on him. He looked… he looked… no._

_ "Crow!" I yelled running towards him pushing my way through the dolls. "CROW!"_

_ "I crouched down beside him._

_ "Crow?" I said grabbing his shoulders. _

_ "Heh. Nice Job recognizing me." he said sounding far off. I knew something was wrong and I knew what was wrong I just wish it wasn't true. "Good thing, too… my batterie's about to run out any second now. I know pretty lame, right? Seriously… I can't really even see anything anymore."_

_ "You're a…" I didn't know how to say my heart was breaking and it was becoming hard to breath. My head was light and the room kept getting darker as I began to understand who he really was._

_ "You hit the nail on the head." he said looking at me. His eyes seemed sad… dull… as if they weren't really his. It seemed like the Crow in front of me wasn't the Crow that had meet in the amusement park. "That's right, you ain't looking at a human. I'm more like these discarded dolls around me. Nothing about me is human." No I didn't want to hear this. I wanted to cover my eyes and scream. I wanted to shake him tell him he's wrong. But instead I removed my hands and leaned back not meeting his eyes. I couldn't I was afraid I would lose it if I did._

_ "Maybe but you're still my best friend in the world." I said urgently. I had to get the message across to him. And I knew if I didn't do it now I wouldn't get another chance. After tonight it would be the end. I would never see Crow again, never get to talk to him or chase him the next time he decides to steal my locket. I'd never get to hear him laugh or watch him do flips and act silly or sound like he's a tough guy. I'd never get to share another surprise kiss with him._

_ "You listening?" he said looking down at the ground. I could tell he was starting to frustrated. But I didn't care. He wasn't just some doll, robot, whatever. He had feelings, a mind. He's my best friend and nothing at all would ever change. Not ghost, not the next idiot who wants to destroy whatever's left of the word. Not even death. "I'm not even alive."_

_ I grabbed by the shoulders and pulled him closer to me. I was an the verge of tears, soon nothing would be able to keep them from spilling over. "You're my best friend." I pleaded. Please, please understand that. Please, please say you understand. Please say that you understand that I don't care whether or not you human or doll._

_ "But I'm not human." was all that he said as his head fell back as if he no longer had control over it._

_ "You're my friend, damn it!" I shouted pulling him against me. The tears spilling from my eyes and sobs racked my body. God, why don't you understand that? I don't care, I don't care if you ain't human. You're my friend, my friend, my first friend._

_ "Okay." he said softly, a whisper in my ear. His breath warm against my neck as it trickled down my back. "I'm your friend. Come on don't cry now." His voice was soft and soothing. He made it sound like everything was going to be alright. I so desperately wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that when I went back outside there would be people everywhere, shopping, talking, and going on as if nothing happened._

_ "Okay." I sobbed, nodding as I tried to get a hold of myself. It didn't work but I did quiet down as he continued._

_ "Heh, it's sorta funny. I'm almost jealous… that you're able to cry. But really, that's enough already."_

_ I could only manage a Mm-hm. The tears continued to slide down my face. Continues, just like the water that spilled from the dam, it was never ending and showed no signs of ever ending._

_ "Oh yeah." he said, sounding like he just remember the most important thing in the world. "That skull ring I gave you… you still carrying it around?"_

_ "Y-Yeah." I stuttered, grabbing my locket briefly before I continued to hug him. "I keep it in my locket."_

_ "That's good." he nodded, his hair tickling my check. "That ring is proof of our friendship. …Our friendship."_

_ "Y'know… you're the first real friend that I ever had." I muttered to him burying my head in his shoulder._

_ "You are my number one friend." His voice becoming emotionless and flat, it didn't sound like Crow anymore and it scared me. "My best friend. My best friend. My best friend. My best friend. Thank you… for everything… Seto." And he said my voice so warmly, he said it a way I've never heard anyone say my name before. And it just made me cry more knowing that it was finally over with. I hugged him tighter as my throat began to burn from the tears. Suddenly it became quiet and still. Crow moved no more._

_ "Mm… come on, he shut down." Sai said softly. I shook my head and laid it on his shoulder._

_ "You're wrong… he died." I said, dolls shut down. Crow died, Crow wasn't a doll, he was human to me then… and now." I laid down resting my head on his chest and closed my eyes._

_ In my dream I saw Crow's shadow on the horse of a marry-go-round. In my dream I heard myself saying; "I hurt, I tire, and I collapse. When I'm starring into the darkness, I found myself somehow entranced by it. Suddenly, I hear laughter. Fearless, mean, and yet… kind. It calls to me. The days we spent together are long gone, drifting away like clouds in the breeze. Even though memories are often fleeting, all I need to do is close my eyes and your face appears, clear… and… forever young._

_I remembered waking up the next day my face still wet with the tears I had cried the night before. I remembered laying him down and pulling a white sheet over him. Sai said nothing to me while I did this. And I was grateful for that. The silence that enveloped me reminded me that I had a job to do. A job I would finish. So no more of my friends had to die._

"Seto…?" Ren said putting a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, do you see something."

"Wha…" I said snapping back into the present. "No, come one it's the last door on the end."

We ran down the stairs and towards the end of the hall.

"Crow here we come." I whispered wiping the tears from my eyes.

_Me: Ok so here is the 3rd chapter. And good news, I think fanfiction is working again. Not positive but I think it might be. And for more good news Crow's in the next chapter. Will he remember Seto? Will he want to stay with her if he does? Let's find out. So stayed tuned._

_ Seto: Wow you made it sound like a cartoon series._

_ Me: 0o0… when did you get here… nevermind. You are an animated Japanese game after all._

_ Seto: … ok but why am I a girl?_

_ Me: *evil grin* you'll have to wait to find out._

_ Seto: *gulps and backs away* somebody help me._


	4. Putting in the Battery

_Me: Ok so here is the 4__th__ chapter. I was so proud of my last chapter I thought it turned out pretty well. And I hope this one does to._

_Me: One more thing. Ok so I know that when they are at the dam that is where Crow dies. Well I didn't find that out until after I finished the chapter so I'm so very sorry about that. I haven't finished the game yet but I believe I am almost there, maybe hopefully so just bear with me. _

We had finally reached the end of the hallway. I reached out to touch the handle of the door before I froze. I could hear something coming up from behind me. I turned around and was kicked in the stomach by a ghost girl with only the lower half of her body.

"Ren open the door!" I said swinging my bamboo sword at the figure knocking it of balance.

"It's open come on." Ren said opening the door. "Hurry!"

I backed into the door quickly and Ren shut the door quickly behind me. I turned around and shined the flashlight around the room. Nothing in the room had changed. The dolls were still all piled up on the floor and lined against the wall. The light beam showed dust particles floating in the air and dust lying on the floor.

In the middle of the room laid a figure covered in a white blanket. The blanket had become darker from the dust as it settled upon it and around it. I knelt down next to the blanket and pulled it back revealing Crow's head. He looked peaceful and asleep. There wasn't a trace dust. It seemed as if, for him, time had paused. And in away time had, time could not ravage his body. It would not turn him old and wrinkly like it would to Ren and I one day.

"Hello…" I whispered brushing his back. "Crow. Ren help me sit him up. I have to find where his battery is."

"He never told you?" Ren exclaimed. Grabbing the shoulder opposite of me and helping me sit him up.

"He didn't know he was doll until he came here." I explained feeling around the back of his neck for something that may be where his battery is. "He had no memory of his childhood. The only clue he had was a picture of him and a man. He told that maybe if he could find the place where the picture was taken then maybe he could find out about his past."

"And when does find it he finds out he's not human and his battery dies." Ren said looking up and down his left arm for the battery. "That's so sad."

I just nodded moving a little to look at his right arm. I pressed at the shoulder blade but didn't feel anything that was different. I slowly made my down his arm poking and pressing against it.

"I didn't find anything." Ren said putting his arm down. "Do you have any idea as to where the battery might be.

I shook my head. "No not really, try his legs… that may be where the battery is." She reached an arm down to his ankle the same time I reached his wrist. I pressed down where the vein was and the skin popped up revealing a black box that looked like a cell phone battery. "Ren…" I breathed out softly. "I found it!"

I took out the battery and handed it to her. She took out a new battery that looked exactly like the one I had handed her. "Here see if it works."

"It'll work." I said. It had to work. There was a sudden banging on the door causing both of us to jump. "What the…" The banging continued, getting louder and more threatening. I bent over Crow's arm and began attaching the battery. It went in easy and I shut the part that closed the battery in.

"Is that it?" Ren whispered jumping slightly as the door banged again. "What happens now?"

"I'm not sure…" I admitted. My heart was thumping and my hand were shaking as I laid Crow down on the floor and felt my bamboo sword lying next to me. How long will it take for him to wake up? Hurry Crow, I thought mentally standing up clutching the sword and held it in front of my. "Ren, look through that door to your left, see if it's empty that may be our only way out."

"And if it isn't?" she asked standing up. Her voice was trembling, she was pale and her hands were shaking.

"Then we'll have to fight our way out." I said, the room was starting to grow cold and all the dolls were starting to make me nervous. Crow please wake up. I don't know if we'll be able to carry you out. Especially if we're going to have to fight our way out, I glanced back at him. There hadn't been any change. He stilled looked asleep, maybe the battery didn't work, or maybe he was only supposed to live off that one battery and if it died he died too… for good.

"Crow wake up." I whispered as the door banged open.

_Me: Ok really sorry this chapter is so short but I'm behind on the days. I wanted this up sooner but I couldn't because I was so busy. Anyway I will have the next chapter up as soon I possible can. Hope you like the story so far. ;P Later!_


	5. Laughter

_Me: Ok so here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. _

_Me: I do not own Fragile Dreams, if I did Seto would not have been a boy in the game, Crow would not have died, and Ren would not have been such a pain in the butt to save._

* * *

I looked into the hallway as the door banged open. I couldn't see anything as I shined the flashlight over there. Everything had returned to being deathly quiet. I listened but didn't hear anything. My hands were shaking and sweat was rolling down my face both from fear and the heat. But despite the fact that was burning hot in here my entire body was cold and numb. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, nothing was going the way I planned it, not that it ever does.

"Seto?" Ren whispered. "What…?"

"Shhh." I said as I heard rustling behind my near Crow. I swung my bamboo sword around and hit one of the ghost that didn't have an upper body. The moment I turned around I was kicked in the back and landed across Crow's chest. I groaned and kicked my feet and hit a doll in the spine sending it flying back and crippling to the ground unmoving. I looked around and saw Ren swinging the pipe and another doll. "Ren aim for the spine."

"Kay." she said and hit the thing in the spine breaking it in half. She went back to the door pulling on the door knob. "Seto it won't open. Something is jarring it shut!"

"Keep trying." I said taking out two more ghost. "These things just can't keep dead can they?" My head was beginning to throb and the sounds the ghost were making was making it worse. My vision was swimming and the room seemed to be getting darker and darker. I let out a moan and feel to my knees. The ghost began to laugh and were advancing closer, the dolls swaying back and forth on either side of me.

"SETO!" Ren cried trying to get to me. But hands came out of the floor and grabbed her ankles causing her to fall to her knees. "Seto get up… SETO!"

I felt something move behind me and the ghost all came to a halt a few steps in front of me.

"No." I whispered struggling to stand, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. And shadow feel across me, a shadow that seemed oddly familiar. Suddenly all the ghosts disappeared. I smilied, whoever the shadow the belonged to they had saved us. My vision went black as I fell to the ground.

* * *

"When do you think she'll wake up?" a familiar female voice said.

"I'm not sure." a male replied, his voice sounding faraway. "I suppose when she can. I don't know what's wrong with her. Maybe she just got real tired or maybe she was sick. Either way she'll wake up when she can."

_That voice_. I thought, _that voice_ _why is it so familiar? Where am I, the ground feels so soft, solid but soft? What happened to all those ghosts? Ren, is she ok? She sounds it but who is that other person with her? What happened to Crow?_

When I opened my eyes I found myself staring at the night sky. Ren was staring at me, her eyes widened as she saw me look at her and her lips lifted as she smiled.

"Seto…!" Ren said bouncing. "I thought you'd never wake up! Do feel better?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked sitting up. My vision blurred as blood rushed to my head. I put my hand on the ground next to me to steady myself. "Ren how did we get here?" I asked her, completely forgetting the male voice I had heard. There was no way she could've carried me no matter what the distance was long or short, there was no way she could've carried my out of the building while fighting all those ghosts.

"Crow carried you out and I followed making sure nothing followed _**us**_!" she said pointing over towards the trees.

"Crow…?" I whispered looking around towards the trees that she was pointing at. Crow was sitting by a tree staring at me. He smiled when he caught my eyes.

"Yo!" he said waving with two fingers. "How've been."

"Crow." I said again. My eyes burning as tears threatened to spill. He was here, the battery had worked after all. Crow was awake, he was here. "Crow… are you really here?"

"Of course I'm here where else would I be?" he asked raising his eyebrows as a tear feel onto my lap. He laughed and walked over to sit next to me and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You really aren't as tough as you like to pretend are you?" he laughed as I shrugged my shoulders. "You shouldn't be left alone. Don't worry now you've got me, and you've finally found that silver-haired girl. I don't think you'll be alone again for quite awhile."

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere." Ren said trying to be helpful. "Where would I go? I'd only get into trouble!"

"Trust me Ren." I said giving her a smile and I brushed my tears away. "I know!"

She started laughing and I could feel Crow shaking as he too began to laugh. I joined in and listened as our laughter rang through the silent forest. The laughing was so easy… it made everything seem brighter even in the darkness it made everything shine brightly. I smiled to myself. This is what I've forgotten. Since the Glass Cage Experiment I've forgotten what is was like before. To laugh with friends, to smile, to feel something other than fear, sadness, and anger. My laughter, that's what I had lost and what I have found once again. Laughter the heart of everything.

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok I know it's short and I know that is cheesy end. I wanted this to be a long chapter but I just thought that this chapter is better as one of those short chapters. But Crow is back now so YEAH that's a good thing! I hope I can get the next chapter up in less time than it took me to get this short thing up. (Also in my self defense I wrote this going on 2 hours of sleep, with bad headache and neck pain so take it easy on me please!)

_Me: Thanks for being patient and I'm sorry I hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_Enjoy;P_


	6. Running part 1

_Me: Ok so here is the next chapter. Ok so after this chapter the next chapters will take longer to put up. Maybe. Like I said there is some family stuff going on. And it's almost Christmas. So yeah tension is running high and I'm under a lot of stress._

_Me: I don't own Fragile Dreams and I don't own the characters unless I create some, then I do own the new characters._

_

* * *

_

(Next Day)

The sun was just barely peaking above the horizon. I stretched and sat up. The fire had gone out and the chill of the morning air was causing me to shiver. I poked the glowing embers and put on some more wood on the fire to get it going again. I looked around and saw Ren curled up like a cat. She looked peaceful and happy. I swear if she was a cat she'd be purring like crazy.

I stood up from the fire and stretched. The sun was lighting the trees up in orange and peak and white swirls of clouds finger painted the light blue sky. thought about what to do today, I stared off into the sky, hoping that the answer would be written out by clouds.

"You know stare into the sun to much and it'll blind you." a voice came behind causing my to jump and turn around. Crow was standing behind me. He was wearing his usual outfit, his green cat-like eyes gleaming as he looked at me.

"C-Crow!" I said, my heartbeat pounding widely in my chest. "You shouldn't sneak up on people!"

"I didn't." he pouted. "It's not my fault you didn't look behind you when you woke up."

"I…" I fell silent and felt my cheeks become warm. I thought it was a dream, a dream that I had dreamed so many times before. A dream of Crow.

"She sure does sleep soundly." he said tilting his head over towards Ren. "What's her name again?"

"Ren." I muttered walking past him.

"Hey you mad at me?" he asked following me. "I swear I didn't mean to scare you. Really I didn't."

I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled. "I'm not mad, we should be going though."

"Going?" Crow said. "Where?"

"To the Amusement Park," I said. "There's something I need there and then it doesn't really matter."

Amusement Park huh?" Crow said looking at the ground thoughtfully. "What do you need that's there?"

"A friend." I replied grabbing my bamboo sword and the batteries before shaking Ren awake. "You two can stay here and I can go and I'll come back or did you plane on going off on your own?" my heart stilled and I paled as I thought about the offer. When I woke Crow I never really thought about the fact that he may not want to travel with us. That he may want to go off on his own.

He was silent for awhile and I could feel his gaze as he stared at me. Ren was looking between us. Her eyes were wide and confused. I stood and turned not meeting his stare. I tried to walk past him as he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. He looked at me, his eyes searching my face, he looked confused and uncertain.

"Why did you wake me up," he started forcing me to look at him. "If you thought that I might not want to travel with you?"

"I figured you wouldn't want to stay asleep and miss out on all the fun." I said backing out of grasp. "It's your choice but I need to leave now. I want to get there before nightfall."

I walked towards the road and looked both ways when someone came up and rubbed my hair making it messier than it normally was. "I highly doubt you'll find any cars coming down this way." he laughed. "Come on, the Amusement Park is this way." he pointed to the left and started walking leaving me standing there.

"CROW YOU IDIOT." I yelled. "I KNOW THERE AREN'T ANY CARS! CROW WAIT UP!"

"You're both idiots." Ren laughed running after Crow. I laughed and ran with her swiping Crow's hat as I ran past him.

"Hey give that back." he yelled running after me.

"No." I said sticking my tounge out at him. "It's pay back for stealing my locket.

"Hey that ain't very lady like." he said, trying to snatch his hat out of my hand but I dodged and darted farther ahead of him.

"You said I had to act like a lady?" I said. "Not I!"

"SETO!" he laughed.

"Wait up you two!" Ran laughed.

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok so yeah this is short and terrible and the only excuse is I had no idea how to put this chapter together I really didn't. So I'll probably come back and rewrite this chapter. Sorry but I still hoped you liked it atleast found it lighter and less serious than the others. ;P

__

Me: Ok so I was listening to "I'm already there" by Lonestar as I was writing this and it made me sad thinking about how Crow and Seto was apart and how Seto was there for him till the very end, till he died and I know, even though they didn't say it in the game that Seto never gave up on him, that he believed Crow was in a better place watching him 'cause he never stopped believer he was real, that he more than some "doll". *sniff sniff*


	7. Running part 2: Waking PF

_Me: Ok so the last chapter was like a complete mess I just couldn't get it to make enough sense so I decided to stop and go to the next chapter before I made it worse. So here it is._

_Me: I do not own Fragile Dreams nor anything in it except any new characters that I complete._

_Enjoy ;P_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

_There will be a new/old character appearing in the story. She appeared I think only once and she didn't really have a big part so I thought about giving one to her, since it's my story and I have the power to do that. OH YEAH FEEL THE POWER! LOL ok ignore that sentence I just had a humongous cup of hot chocolate and I'm having a hyperness moment._

* * *

"Well here we are." Crow said walking into the entrance of the Amusement Park. "And it's not dark yet but we better make it quick cause it will be."

"Right!" I nodded. "Let's go the entrance should be around here somewhere. Unless it's on the other side of the park then it'll take us awhile." this side seemed familiar and I was pretty sure we were on the right side of the park. "Come on I think she's over here somewhere."

We walked over to the middle of the area and looked around. There was a whole in the ground over near some brush and the other entrance to the Amusement Park. I walked over and looked down, the floor was nothing but dirt and over in one corner there was a mound of dirt.

"Found you." I whispered. I turned around and started climbing down the ladder. "I'm seem to be getting to use to climbing up and down ladders." I jumped to ground and went over to the mound and knelt down next to it. "Hello PF."

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

_"That ladder ahead should return us to the surface." PF said as I shined my flashlight on the ladder on the opposite end of us._

_"But it's too bad we never found that girl down here." I said with a sigh._

_"I-I suppose I was not of much assistance to you, then." PF said, sounding upset._

_"What? C'mon don't say that!" I said sounding shock. As if she was a huge help. I wouldn't have been able to get through the mall without her. "Really, you were a huge help. A life saver!"_

_"Well…if you really mean that… Then I am relieved." she said. She sounded weird, different, something was right but I couldn't quite make out what it was._

_"Hey… What's the matter?" I asked starting to get worried._

_"Warning. Battery low."_

_"Huh? Wait, what battery?" I asked, why did she need a battery? Why didn't she say anything before, I could've looked for one._

_"Warning. Battery low."_

_"Whaa..?" what was going on? She wasn"t making sense couldn't she say something else. "What's happening? What should I do?"_

_"Warning. Battery low." was her only reply. I took her off my shoulder and set her down on the ground and looked at her. My heart was beating wildly and my breath was coming out in quick puffs._

_"What am I supposed to do? Tell me!" I cried. She couldn't die. She couldn't leave me alone. I didn't want to be alone again. I didn't care if I was being selfish, I wouldn't be able to stand being alone again._

_Battery has been…depleted." she said and with that her eyes went out and was silent before she continued quickly. "It seems that our journey her must come to an end here. I am terrible sorry please forgive me."_

_"But why…?" I asked this didn't make sense. Why did her battery have to die?_

_"Heh heh heh." she laughed. "This time, please don't speak. Let me talk. You know. I always loved talking more than anything. Unfortunately the battery I run on has become completely depleted."_

_"This…will be our last conversation." she said sadly. My heart was breaking and I felt tears slide down my face. "If you had not come along when you did, I would have malfunctioned in that decrepit station, all alone. Our time together may have been short, but I am glad I got to spend it with you." she said gratefully. My heart was breaking into even tinier peaces as I reliezed our last conversation was drawing to a close. "Oh no! I have only 37 seconds left until complete termination of operation."_

_"There is still so much I wish to talk to you about. But you must let me tell you one last thing…" she said urgently. Time was almost up and there was so much I still wanted to tell her. "When all is said and done, I am glad to have meet you. Seeing the dawn together and those unusal drawings." she laughed. But even her laughter was not enough to ease the aching in my heart. "Oh! And your name! I never asked you what your name what your name is!" she went silent abruptly. I picked her up and not knowing what I else to do I gave her a shake._

_"Thank you." she said softly. I stood up and hugged her tightly to my chest._

_"…Seto. My name is Seto." I hugged her to my chest and dropped to my knees. My body was shaking but I had stopped crying. I just couldn't find the tears to cry. I was torn and my heart was broken. But I couldn't cry. When I had gotten ahold of myself I stood up. One of her screws that had come off I picked up and put it in my locket. I put her down and started to dig her grave. She may not have been human but it didn't feel right to just leave her lying on the ground like discarded junk. Not when she had helped me sop much. I was sniffling as I dug and buried her covering her with dirt, but I didn't cry. Not on the outside anyways._

_I had a dream. That a familiar voice was calling me. As I walked along, it spoke to me. Sometimes worried, sometimes happy. We watched to red sky full of clouds caught up in the summer wind. The little time we spent together shone brilliantly like a light in those darkened days of the past. I know that no matter how badly I wish to see you again, that can never be. Those you live must continue to live. Those who are dead will only continue to stay dead in the cold, hard earth._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

My check was moist as I remembered our last conversation. And smilied as I patted the dirt. "It's been awhile." I begain to remove the dirt. My hands were back from the earth by the time I was done. I pulled PF out and brushed the dirt off of her. She remained silent as I did so.

"Seto…!" I heard Crow yell. "Seto where you?"

"Down here." I hollered. "Bring the batteries. I found her."

Ren climbed down the ladder and Crow tossed her the box when she completely down before he made his way down.

"So that's PF?" Ren said handing me the box of batteries. "She doesn't look the way I imagined her."

"How did you imagine her?" I asked removing the screws that held battery in. I removed the battery and dug out a package of Double A Batteries. I searched through the box until I found some and tore the package open. I put them into place and put the covering back on and screwed the screws back in including the one I had put in locket.

"I didn't really." she admitted. "But if I did it wouldn't have been like that."

"That's the way she is supposed to look." I said holding her up to my ear. I could here a light buzz coming from inside. "I think the batteries are working."

"Really?" Ren said sitting on her knees next to me. "How can you tell?"

"I can hear a faint buzzing from inside." I said handing PF to her. She held it up to her ear.

"Yeah I can too." she said handing her back to me.

"PF wake up." I said giving her a light shake.

"System restarting." she said. "Please stand by."

"PF!" I said happily. "You're waking up."

"Oh…" she said. "Hello again. It seems my batteries are fully charged once again. How is that possible?"

"We put knew batteries in you." I said standing up. I attached her to my back again and looked at her over my shoulder.

"We?" she said.

"Crow and Ren." I told her. "Ren was the silver-haired girl I was searching for. And Crow is a boy I meet up in the Amusement Park."

"Amusement Park?" she said. There came a scanning noise and a click. "It appears that the Amusement Park is above us."

"Yep." said Crow. "One of the entrances actually."

"I'm taking it you would be Crow." she said.

"Yo!" he said. "You're pretty weird looking."

"Excuse me!" PF said sounding insulted. Ren and Crow were laughing and chattering away to her. But I was no longer paying attention to her. In the entrance that led to the underground mall was the figure of a very young girl, she couldn't be more than 3 but yet the way she stood there she made it seem that was so much older than that.

"Seto." she said looking directly at me sending chills down my spine. The hairs on my hair stood and the ground felt like it had disappered. "You need to run."

_

* * *

_

Me: Yeah PF is back and I managed to leave a cliff hanger. So here's the latest chapter and I'll either work on this some more tonight or do it tomorrow. It's 8:23 p.m. and I'm tired. I went to bed late last night and didn't sleep very well at all and I've been studying for some upcoming test especially for Spanish. Not fun. But I'm gonna put that aside for awhile and do some more chapters. Anyways it'll be awhile till the next chapter probably. But anyways enjoy this chapter. And ignore my complaints. ;P


	8. A New Sort of Monster part 1

_Me: Ok so I was like really happy with my last chapter. But what will happen to the 4 friends now? And who is that girl? And what does she mean by run? Even I do not know._

_Me: I do not own Fragile Dreams nor any of the characters._

_

* * *

_

Flashback of previous chapter:

_"Seto." she said looking directly at me sending chills down my spine. The hairs on my hair stood and the ground felt like it had disappered. "You need run."_

_End of flashback._

* * *

"What?" I said, she just continued to look at me then she vanished. "W-wait!"

"Seto…what's wrong?" Crow said standing next to me.

"I-I nothing." I said staring into the now empty space in front of me. "I just thought I saw something. Come on lets get out of here the place is giving me the creeps."

"Ok where to next?" he said turning around.

"The Red Tower." I said turning to follow him. "There was a lot of stuff in the basement that could be useful."

"Ok." he said. "TALLEY HO!"

I smilied, I had missed that phrase. "Hey Seto, what does that mean?"

"I have no idea you'll have to ask Crow." I laughed. "He said that when we first meet too, but I never did ask him why he said it."

"Right I'll have to remember to ask." she muttered making her way up the ladder.

I looked back at the hole in the wall once more before making my way up the ladder. A hand meet me at the top and I looked up. Crow was smiling down at me. I smilied back and took it. He pulled me out before dropping my hand and turned.

"Alright lets head back to the tower." he said, but he hadn't even taken a step before the ground begain shaking. "What the…" A crack appeared in the middle of the ground, it was heading towards us, the stands and building crumbled and fell.

"Move!" I yelled. "Go run get to the other side of the Amusement Park, we can't get out this way." The gates out collapsed and more cracks appeared the ground caving in leaving a big hole where the cracks had appeared. We all took off running. Crow leading the way, Ren and I were neck to neck doing our best to keep up with Crow.

"Seto what's going on?" Ren cried stumbling a little over a piece of wood that broke off from a building.

"I don't know." I replied, my heart was going crazy and my whole body had gone numb. So many thoughts were rushing through my head at once.

"It's too…" Crow said looking back at us. "It's too abnormal for it to just be an earthquake. That and it's following us."

I looked behind me and whatever color in my face, if any, left. Whatever was causing the ground to split was coming straight towards us.

"Seto what should we do?" Ren asked, sweat was pouring down her face as she ran her hardest. She was pale and she looked like she could start crying any minuet.

"Wha…?" I said, since when had I become the leader. _Since you decided to bring them all here. It's your fault this is all happening. CRAP! PF what should we do? _I didn't even bother with the last fault, it would take to long for to calculate somewhere safe, not that she would be able to even if she did have the time to do it. That thing was following us, or one of us. That made me think, if it was following all of us if we split up it wouldn't be able to. But if it was only following one of us if we split up it would go after the one it was following and leave the others alone.

"Everyone split up and find a way out meet at the hotel!" I cried, turning to my left. I looked back Ren had turned to her right and Crow had kept going straight. The thing had stopped before it turned left. Crap, it's after me. Well at least the others will be safe. I looked around in front of me. "PF I need good hiding place ideas. Got any?"

"Try hiding somewhere up high." she suggested. "Wait no… all it'd have to have to do is hit it and the thing would come crashing down like the other buildings. So no… I don't have any."

"Ok looks like we'll have to go to plan B." I said sprinting foreward.

"Oh, what's plan B?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"Run like crazy." I said turning to my right running behind a stand.

"Oh." she said. "Maybe you'll be able to lose it that way."

"I doubt but hey it's not like I'm going to lay down at it's feet and let it kill me." I said dodging out from behind the stand as it came tumbling down. "What I want to know though is why is it after me."

_"Because you have something it needs." _came a voice next to me. I looked over and saw the ghost girl flying next to me. _"It won't stop till it gets it back."_

"What does it want?" I asked. "If you know then please speak up."

"Seto?" PF asked, but I ignored her, what is that I have that it would want I don't even know what _**it**_ is.

"PF does it want PF?" I asked but she just shook her head.

_"It does not want PF." _she said looking at me._ "I don't know what it is that you posses that it requires but you do have it and it cannot get it. No matter what you musn't let it have it."_

"Great well I can't outrun it much longer." I said, my legs where burning and my lungs felt like they were going to explode. "Tell me what to do!"

_"Go to the Farris Wheel."_ she said. _"Go there and start climbing up. If you can get there you stand a chance. But I can help you no more, at least not with this. What you do afterwards is up to you alone."_

"Great so I'm probably going to die." I muttered turning to the wall next to me and threw open the side door. The Farris Wheel was on the opposite end and it seemed a lot father than what it actually was. I tore threw the grass. All of the wild dogs and ghost had disappeared. I could feel their prescenes but there were in hiding. "What the heck is it? If it scares the dead then it must be something completely different all together."

"Seto if your just now figuring that out then you're defiantly not paying much attention." PF said running a calculation. "Nothing in my database tells me what we may be up against."

"I doubt the people you made you really believe anything like this would happen." I pointed out, climbing up the side of the Farris Wheel. And even if they did I doubt they thought anyone would survive."

"Good point." she said. "Be careful!" she yelled as I lost my grip on the Farris Wheel and fell some before managing to grab ahold of the Farris Wheel again. I gasped as my shoulder popped. "Seto are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said pulling myself back up. Sweat was making my hair cling to my face and my arms were burning. "But I'll be better when I don't have to worry about that thing."

"But here's my real question," she said. "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to be climbing anything."

"Yeah well I was told other wise." I said. "I know it sounds crazy but I'll explain when we get out of this."

"Seto…" PF hesitated. "We have a…"

"PF please don't tell what percentage we have of getting out of this." I said. "Cause then that would also tell what percentage we have of dying and that's something I don't want to know."

"Oh…alright." she replied falling silent.

"Thanks PF." I smilied pulling myself up to another rod on the Farris Wheel. "I promise we'll get…AHHH." The Farris Wheel lurched as the thing hit the Farris Wheel. I lost my grip and fell, plummeting towards the ground.

"SETO!"

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok so here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long and I'm sorry it's so short, I've got the flu and I had to help get stuff ready for Christmas and Christmas parties.

Enjoy ;P


	9. The Skin Demon

_Me: Merry Christmas! Here is the next chapter to Aftermath. Enjoy __**;P**_

_Me: The only thing in Fragile Dreams are the new characters. I am not doing this for money or fame. I do this simple for the pleasure of writing down my simple day-dreams._

_Flashback to previous chapter:_

_"Thanks PF." I smiled pulling myself up to another rod on the Ferris Wheel. "I promise we'll get…AHHH." The Ferris Wheel lurched as the thing hit the Ferris Wheel. I lost my grip and fell, plummeting towards the ground._

_"SETO!"_

_End of flashback_

My mind went blank as I feel through the air. I wasn't able to grab a hold of anything. There was nothing to grab a hold of anyways. After all this, after everything I had done so I could help rebuild, so I could see the human race live again. But now… now I would be able to. I wasn't Crow there was no way I was going to survive this fall like he did.

_"Seto think." a voice in my head said. It belonged to the girl before. "You can't just give up. After everything you had gone through. Everything you have done to get this far. Think Seto you can still get out of this you can't die!"_

She's right. I opened my eyes and looked below me. The ground was fast approaching and I was running out of time. The ground below me was opening into a big crevice. If I could just grab a hold of the edge I may still be able to make it out of this.

I grabbed a hold of the edge at the right moment and heard a loud pop followed by a searing pain in my right arm. I screamed and closed my eyes seeing white.

"Seto are you alright?" PF asked. Man PF you have to ask that in this situation/

"I'll be fine." I said. "Are you still strapped in alright?"

"Yes." she said I swung my left arm up to get a better hold of the edge.

"PF what is the percentage of us getting out of here?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

".03%." she replied.

"So in other words we probably won't be getting out of here." I said looking back at her.

"No," she replied. "Even if you were to us out of this gap there is still the thing that created it."

"I'm not worried about the thing." I admitted. "I'm worried about the earthquakes it's making." I started pulling myself up despite the pain in my shoulder until I was able to put my elbows on ground in front of me slide out. My face was drenched with sweat and my shirt was sticking to me. The earth had started shaking as the ground in front of me caved in.

A smell of rotting flesh came up out of the hole and made me gag. A large hand came out of the ground followed by another. A large monster pulled itself out of the whole letting out a deafening roar. I felt my body go cold and numb and my heart dropped to my stomach. It's skin was made out of the skin of people. In some places you could see the face of the human in other areas is was just a random peace of skin. It also used the bones of animals and humans to cover itself as well. Blood dripped from the beast and spilled onto the ground. It had large teeth and it's tongue and mouth was black. It eyes were completely red and it's nose was caked in blood.

I began shaking as I stood up slowly and quietly pulling out my bamboo sword with my left and held it awkwardly in front of me. The thing bent down lower to me and breathed out, it's hot breath blew my hair back and covered me with the stench of death.

"Who are you?" I cried out. What are you.

"Who I am is none of you concern." it replied sounding like a million voices. "For you won't live long enough to use it."

"Why are doing this." I said. "The Glass Cage experiments are down. It's over."

"You think I care." it bellowed. "I am not part of that. No, I have lived here longer than your worthless pathetic human race. But I was forced into a hibernation a hundred years ago. But now I'm back and you will soon join my collection."

I was horrified. Collection, that was its collection? The human skin that hung on it was nothing more a _**collection.**_

_"Please pay attention!"_ the girl's voice came again in my head as that thing swung a down out my a jumped to the side and sliced at it with my sword. _"If you don't pay attention and hit precisely you'll miss and it'll kill you now keep dodging and wait for an opportunity to arise so you may strike it back and finish it."_

Right I rolled out from beneath it's next attack and swung slicing it again. It howled in rage and caused the ground to shake again making me lose my balance and fall.

_"Get up you're giving it an opportunity to kill you." _she hissed.

"Then why don't you do this?" I muttered rolling to the side before jumping up and running to it's opposite side.

"_I cannot."_ she replied._ "This is not my place."_

"Right it never is." I said slicing it again just as an arrow came out of nowhere and hit it in the eye. It screaming pain and clutched it's eye.

"Seto get out it there." a voice said. I saw Crow loading a crossbow and aimed it at it's other eye before releasing it.

"You pathetic humans," it roared going back into the ground. "You will pay for what you have done." the ground where it was closed up and all went silent. I released my breath my head swimming from the lack off oxygen and fell to my knees.

"Seto!' Crow yelled running towards me and grabbing my shoulders. The pain pulled me out of my trance and let out a scream pushing him away and clutching my shoulders. "Seto what happened?"

"When I fell into the crevice I managed to grab a hold of the edge but I felt my shoulder pop." I explained as my shoulder started going numb.

"You probably dislocated it." he said helping stand with my good arm. "Come on I think we should head to the motel. I will fix your arm when we get there."

I nodded. "Where is Ren?" I asked when I noticed she wasn't there.

"We meet outside of the Amusement Park and waited the we felt another earthquake and we heard that thing so I told her to go to the motel and that I would go find you." he explained. "I'm sorry I know you told us to go but I wasn't going to leave you. Not after you brought me back."

"Thank I'm glad you didn't." I said dropping my hand from my shoulder as we walked out of the Amusement Park. I heard thunder in the distance and felt a cool breeze begin to pick up.

"Looks like a storm is coming." he said grabbing my hand and started running pulling me along. "Let's hurry, we don't want to get turning around in a storm."

I felt my cheeks warm up as he grabbed my hand. We ran down the road towards the motel as it started sprinkling and reached the hotel just as it started pouring. We stood in the doorway. I leaned against the post panting. I looked down at my hand that Crow was still holding.

"Uhhh sorry." he said dropping my hand. Come on he said pointing towards the fire Ren had lighted. She was leaning against the wall sleeping. As we approached she woke and smiled.

"Seto you're alright." she said as I sat down.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Seto let me see your shoulder." Crow said forcing me to turn towards him. He lighting pressed against my shoulder. "It's dislocated. I'll have to push it back into place."

"That sounds painful." I said.

" Yeah…well…" he said looking at me. "It'll hurt worse than it did when you dislocated it."

I leaned away from him. Worse, worse than that! Oh I don't want to do this I really don't want to do this. "Do you have to fix it?"

"I'm sorry Seto but yeah I do." he said taking my hands and putting them on his shoulders before placing his hands on mine. "If not it'll get worse and then you won't be able to use your arm ever again. Now just brace yourself against my shoulders and I'll pop it back into place."

"Wait." I said looking at him. My heart was quickening and I felt like crying. "Are you sure you know how to do this."

"Yes it was programmed into my memory card." he said. "Seto I wouldn't do this if I though I would make it worse."

"Fine." I said. "But…"

"Ren see if you can find some water." Crow said. "And find something to put it in."

"Alright." Ren said jumping and hurrying up the stairs. Taking a flashlight she had found earlier with her.

"Close your eyes." Crow said. I did and braced myself against his shoulders. He pushed hard against my shoulder as it popped back into place. I screamed as a wave of pain went through my entire body. I put my head on his shoulder and felt tears slide down my face. He wrapped his arms around me being careful of my shoulders and cradled me against him.

"I'm sorry Seto." he whispered. "I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure what he was sorry for and I didn't reply my throat was burning and my arm had gone numb. I could feel him undo PF's straps and lay her down on the floor next to him.

"Will Seto be ok." she asked Crow.

"She'll be in pain for a week or so," he replied. "Especially if she gets into another fight, but for now just let her sleep. It'll do her some good."

"You're going to let her sleep like that?" PF asked.

"You would want to sleep on the hard floor after dislocating _**your**_ shoulder?" he asked to no reply.

I feel asleep having Crow holding me. Listening to the sounds of the rain and thunder. For once I felt safe, I was warm and safe. Something else I hadn't felt in a long time.

Safe.

_Me: Ok so here it is. Sorry it took me so long. I had no idea how to start it. Ever since the last chapter I wrote like 50 different beginnings for this chapter till I got this one. I wanted a romantic ending and came up with this one. I personally love it. The monster I used was completely made from my imagination and it actually scared me. I was going to just create a bigger and meaner mole but I'm still mad at the one I had to fight in the game so I was like no way not happening._

_Enjoy ;P_


	10. A Rainy Talk

_Me: Ok so here is the next chapter to Aftermath, chapter 12…I think…yeah it's chapter 12. HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_Me: I do not own Fragile Dreams or any of its characters. I just do this because it's pure fun._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Every chapter is going to have a flashback just because I like to open my stories with a flashback. So I hope you don't mind to much. But if you do then just skip down to the rest of the story the flashback only contains content from the last paragraph or two of the previous chapter.

_Enjoy ;P_

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

_I feel asleep having Crow holding me. Listening to the sounds of the rain and thunder. For once I felt safe, I was warm and safe. Something else I hadn't felt in a long time._

_Safe._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I woke with a start as a clap of thunder rattled the windows. It took me awhile to figure out where I was but when I did the memories of everything that had happened the previous night came flooding back. I shuddered as I remember the monster that attacked us. The fall from the Ferris Wheel that caused me to dislocate my shoulder. Crow looking at me as he popped it back into place. I looked up at Crow, he was staring out the window into the none ending rain storm.

"Morning." he said looking down at me and removing his arms from around me allowing me to sit up. "How's the shoulder."

I sat up and rubbed. "A little numb a little tingly but that's it. Oh and morning."

"How can it be tingly if its numb?" he asked tilting his head to the side. His smile growing.

"The parts that not numb is tingly." I replied pointing to the part of my shoulder that connects to the socket part. "It's numb here but the rest of my shoulder and a little bit down my arm is just tingly."

He shook his head and got to his feet and pulled me up with him. "Come on lets talk outside. Ren didn't fall asleep till early in the morning she was worried about you." he explained as we went outside and under the tree whose branches had grown out and over part of the entrance.

"She shouldn't worry." I said shaking my head and staring out into the rain. The lightning and thunder was far away and didn't seem to be as threatening as it was last night.

"Shouldn't she?" Crow asked leaning against the tree. "If it wasn't for you that man would still have her and she probably would've died. She owes you a lot, we all do. Plus you're our friend it's only natural that we worry about you."

"I'm not weak I just messed up." I said absentmindedly rubbing my shoulder.

"How did you mess up? If you hadn't have grabbed onto the edge you would've fallen into the cliff and died. I don't know where you messed up but you made it out so it couldn't have been that bad."

"How did you know about that?" I asked turning towards him. He looked at me and pushed himself off of the tree.

"PF told me everything that happened while you were sleeping on _**me**_." he said laughing and leaning towards me.

I blushed and turned my back towards him. "Well I'm sorry it was the pain, it caused me to pass out." which wasn't a complete lie. The pain in my shoulder after he had popped it back in was unbearable and it caused me to pass out. "You could've just put me on the floor."

"As if." he said stepping closer to me. "Seto you were hurt and if I had laid you on the floor it could've made your shoulder stiffer than what it probably already is."

"My shoulder would've been fine and it's not stiff." I lied. It was really stiff but I'm not about to go and tell him that. "And you probably didn't sleep well anyways."

"I don't need to sleep." he replied. "And someone needed to keep watch."

"Then you should've woken me up." I said turning to him. He was a lot closer and my heart skipped a beat.

"Why do not one someone to care about you." he said taking me by my shoulders. "I know you care about us. So let us care about you."

"I'm not saying that just we don't know how long this will last." I said looking down. "And Ren is safe now."

"So, you're her friend now." Crow said. "We all are, and we need each other."

"No." I said looking up at him. "That thing is after me, it wants something that I have."

"What is it?" he asked his eyes widening. "How do you know that?"

"That's just it I don't know." I said. "And I…" should I tell him a ghost told me all of this, he'll probably tell me I'm crazy but I know it's not. "Is how really important? I just know please believe me."

"I do believe you." he said pulling me into him. "No matter how you know I believe you. Don't worry that thing won't get you."

"I'm not worried about it getting me." I said tears leaking out of my eyes. "I don't want it to hurt any of you guys because it wants me."

"We can take care of ourselves." he said. "Don't be an idiot either and try to sneak away so none of us get hurt because we'll just follow you."

"Crow…" I said. "Do you think it'll ever let up?"

"What?" he whispered tightening his arms around me.

"The rain." I laughed.

"Oh." he said. "I hope not."

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok so this is like short I know. I was listening to Already There and some other sad romantic songs and it kind of flowed into this chapter. Let me know what you think before I continue this.


	11. Answers? part 1

_Me: Ok so here is the latest chapter to Aftermath. I've been thinking, and this is a BIG maybe, but I was thinking, what about turning this into a series. Like after I finish this create another story that adds to this one. Let me know what you think. Maybe I will maybe I won't it all depends on what you guys think and how this story ends._

_Me: I do not own Fragile Dreams or any of it's characters except for the Skin Demon as of currently. Please enjoy ;P_

_

* * *

_

P.S. This may contain spoiler for those who haven't made it very far in the game or is having trouble in the hotel once you're there. (I probably should've put that at the beginning of the story.) Enjoy. (I like that word)

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Crow…" I said. "Do you think it'll ever let up?"_

"_What?" he whispered tightening his arms around me._

"_The rain." I laughed._

"_Oh." he said. "I hope not."_

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

The rain still had not let up and Ren was starting to become restless. Not that I could blame her, I too was becoming restless. I looked over at Crow. He was leaning against the wall next to Ren. Our previous conversation completely forgotten, a flash of lightning lit the room revealing to old and worn down interior. No body was talking not even PF.

The silence became too unbearable and I stood up. All eyes turned to me and I suddenly felt self-conscious. "What?" I asked picking up my bamboo sword wincing as I pulled the muscles in my arm. "I'm just gonna check out the hotel that's all."

"Why I already did that." Ren said. "And there isn't anything of interest here. It's full of ghost though."

"I know that." I said walking over to the stairs. "But still I just want to go through it."

"What about your shoulder?" Crow asked. "If you get into a fight you'll make the muscles sore."

"Yes but it'll also loosen up if I get into a fight." I said. "I'd rather fight one of these ghost that I'm familiar with than go up against that thing again with a sore and stiff shoulder. Also it's good training."

"It's too early for you to be doing this." Crow argued walking toward me.

"Actually it's probably just a little after ten." I replied looking at him. He frowned and glared at me.

"You know what I meant." he shot at me. "You shouldn't be using your shoulder already you'll just damage it more. Just wait two more days."

"Crow!" I yelled. "Do you think that thing will wait for my shoulder to heal up and get stronger? No it won't it could attack tomorrow or two days from now, I'm not waiting! If you don't want me to do this than come over here and stop me!" I paused waiting for him to move towards me but when he didn't I turned around and ran up the stairs.

"SETO!" he yelled coming over to the stairs. "SETO!"

I ignored him and walked down the hall clenching the sword tightly in my hand. Who does he think he is? He doesn't understand, it doesn't matter if I'm injured or not that thing will still come it won't wait for me to become strong it'll attack while I'm still weak. I opened one of the room doors and stepped in.

I didn't see or hear anything but I could feel the presence of a ghost. I stepped into the middle of the room and I could hear crying…or laughing I couldn't really tell. I felt a cold breeze and dogged to the side as the girl lurched her back at me. I rolled onto my knees and stood up. Ok an easy ghost I can do this. I kept backing away from her as she came closer. All I had to do was wait for her to open her back and I'd hit the eye a few times and bye bye ghost.

It seemed like hours had gone by and she didn't open her back. "Come on you stupid ghost what are you waiting for attack me." I yelled she was wearing my patience and it was already thin because of Crow. "Or are you scared?"

"You taunts won't help you win this fight." the ghost said. "I'm not hiding anything. Actually I have a message for you."

"Yeah if it's from some big dead underground moron I think I can guess." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's not from him I do not help him." she replied floating there. "It is from the ghost of a young girl who has helped you before."

What, what does she want? And she didn't help me, she nearly got PF and I killed by falling off the Ferris Wheel. "What does she want now?" I asked.

"Tonight when Crow falls asleep," she began. "Go into the theatre room. You will see what you have to do afterwards. But now I suggest you go back to your friends and tell them nothing of this and don't fight on your way back just go straight there."

"And why should I believe you?" I asked. There was no way I was going to fall into their hands again. "That ghost nearly got me killed. Plus you guys have been trying to kill me since the beginning."

"That was before you freed us from Shin we not all of hold hatred." she explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiosity was so getting the best of me.

"Your questions will be answered tonight now go before Crow comes looking for you." she said disappearing. Well great, looking like I don't have much of a choice anymore.

Well my questions better get answered or else I'm definalty going to go crazy on their dead butts.

_

* * *

_

Me: Hey I made this short because of the next chapter I didn't want to put it in this chapter because hey I'm the author I do what I want. No that's not the reason, the reason is because I wanted all of that to be it's own chapter. So I'll post it once it's finished. LATER!


	12. Answers? part 2 questions answered

_Me: Here it is the next chapter. Will of Seto's questions be answered? Or will he be walking right into a trap? And if it's not a trap why are the ghost helping him? And just who is this Skin Demon? All of these questions and more will be answered in this chapter._

_Seto: You sound like a commercial previewing the next episode in a series._

_Me: No one asked you. -_-_

_Seto: well you do. And what was up the last 2 chapters._

_Me: Uhhh… well anyways, I do not own any of the Fragile Dream characters or Fragile Dreams itself they belong to their rightful owners._

_Seto: Sakura you're avoiding the question._

_Me: …Hush or I'll wright something worse. _

_Seto: … -_- Whatever._

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

_"Your questions will be answered tonight now go before Crow comes looking for you." she said disappearing. Well great, looking like I don't have much of a choice anymore._

_Well my questions better get answered or else I'm defiantly going to go crazy on their dead butts._

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

I sat down on the opposite side of everyone else and leaned back on the wall. I hadn't done anything but my arm was killing me and so was my mind. I glanced over at Crow and he was glaring out in front of him. Maybe he did care. Fine but I can't let what happened before happen again. PF almost got smashed and Crow had to save me. If that demon had seen Crow before he shot the arrow the thing could have kill him and would've been my fault. I can't let that happen, no matter how I do it I won't let them get hurt because of me.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Ren said standing up and grabbing PF. "I'll take PF with me." she hurried up the stairs and disappeared.

"Ok." I muttered thanks for telling us. I rubbed my shoulder and closed my eyes.

"How did it go?" Crow asked his voice tight. It was easy to tell that he was and at me. "It doesn't look your shoulder is any better."

"I didn't fight." I said that part was true even though the next part was a lie. "I didn't come across any ghost. And Ren was right there isn't anything of interest here. And besides you were right it probably wouldn't help my shoulder any."

"Glad to know you do listen." he said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to go back up there?" I hissed.

"Would you listen?" he asked looking down at me.

"I did this time didn't I?" I asked glaring back at him. "I didn't fight."

"Whatever." he muttered.

"Oh so now I'm a liar?" I asked standing up.

"I never said that!" he argued.

"It sure sounded like it." I yelled.

**

* * *

**

Ren's POV:

"You know PF I don't think I want to go back in there." Ren told PF who was attached to her back.

"I agree." she replied listening to Crow and Seto argue back and forth.

"Then what do you want to do?" she asked nodding her head. "This will probably be awhile. They're both so headstrong."

"Yes they are." PF sighed.

"Want to play in the rain?" Ren suggested.

"What?" PF said shaken. "I am NOT waterproof!"

"Right sorry, Ren said with a tiny laugh. "I'll sit you in a dry place."

"You better." PF huffed.

"Alright," Ren laughed running up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Back to Seto's POV:

I sat down next to the fire. I really didn't want to fight with Crow but I just don't get him. I wasn't doing anything wrong when I said I was going to look around. I didn't say I was going to fight he did. All I said was that if I did get into one it would do my shoulder some good.

"I never said I was going to get into a fight." I whispered. "You did."

"I know Seto." he replied rubbing his forehead. "I know."

"If I made you mad I'm sorry but I can't let my shoulder slow me down." I said looking outside.

"And I'm not saying you should." he replied shaking his head. "Just wait one more day please."

I sighed, what would it hurt. "Alright one more, but I won't wait any longer than that."

"Deal." he said looking at me. His eyes seemed sad and like they were hiding something but I ignored it. I nodded and looked around.

"Where's Ren?" I asked. Does it take her this long to go to the bathroom? "Do you think she got lost?"

"How could she get lost?" he asked back. "She's already gone through the entire hotel already and didn't get lost."

"Maybe she did this time." I suggested, I had a map and I still got lost.

"Come on let's go look for her." Crow said heading over towards the stairs. I got up and followed him, praying she didn't run into trouble.

* * *

We found Ren on the roof singing and dancing in the rain. PF had been placed under some boards so she wouldn't get wet. She wasn't too happy about it. Ren explained that she was bored and wanted something to do and after using the toilet she wanted to go dance in the rain.

By the time we got down to the fire pit Ren could barely stand and PF had shut herself off temporarily so she wouldn't wear out her batteries. Ren sat down and was out in seconds. I wouldn't have to worry about those two. Not that I was, it was Crow that I was worried about. I doubt he would fall asleep and if he didn't I wouldn't be able to go get all of the answers I needed. But I had to try and convince him to sleep.

"Hey Crow…" I started. He looked at me while getting the fire going again. It had died down when we were on our search for Ren. "Why don't you get some sleep tonight and I'll keep watch."

"Kay." he said sitting down next to Ren. He closed his eyes and became immobile as if he was asleep. He had shut himself down the same way PF had.

I just stared at him. I had expected him to at least ask questions. I got up and grabbed my flashlight and ran up the stairs to the theatre room that was located on the third floor. I was waiting for a ghost to pop out and attack me but it never did. I got up to the theatre room and paused at the doorway. This was the room where I had first meet Sai and defeated that big mask thing. And now I was here again for something so different. It felt weird that all of this happened so long ago but I remember it so clearly.

I opened the door and walked in holding my bamboo sword tightly as I shined the flashlight around. The room was empty but I was getting a strong pulse from the room. They were in here. And there were a lot of them. I stepped into the middle of the room and still nothing happened.

"If you aren't going to come out," I stated. "Then I'm going to leave."

"We were just giving you time to change your mind." a voice from behind me said. I turned around and was face to face with the girl that had told me that thing was coming; she was the one that told me to climb the Ferris Wheel. Suddenly the room began to glow as more ghosts appeared. "And you can leave at any time you want we won't stop you."

"Good to know." I muttered looking around the room. There was at least one of everything I had fought in the hotel during my previous…"stay" and I wasn't to comfortable with all of them being here. If this was a trap it wasn't going to be easy getting rid of all of them.

"You don't have to worry none of are going to attack you." she smiled. "We are only here to help you and answer your questions."

"Ok." I said. "Well here is the first one, who are you?"

"My name is Sakura." she replied. "But you may know me as Princess."

"Wait, you're the baby the Chicken Merchant has been taking care of?" I said completely shocked. No wonder she looked so young, but she defiantly doesn't like it.

"Yes that right." she said. "He found me and took care of me until I had passed on. And he still does not knowing that I am dead."

"Yeah." I said feeling sorry for him.

"What is your next question?" she asked waiting for me to continue.

"Well," I said thinking. I had so many where did they all go? "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you freed us from Shin." another voice came. I looked to my left. The crying lady from before was watching me. "Like I said we are no longer full of hatred. Since you got rid of that crystal he was holding his power over us broke. Now we can go back to feeling everything from before we died."

"Oh." I said. "If so then why haven't you moved on?" I asked. "Why are still here if you're free?"

"That ties in with your previous question," Sakura said." Because we are helping you, we will stay here until you are safe and our debt to you is repaid."

"Wait what debt?" I said. "You don't owe me anything."

"But we do." the crying lady said. "We no longer feel the pain that we have been feeling because of that man. We owe you everything."

"And you are trying to restore humanity." one of the girls that didn't have her upper half of her body said. "I was only in middle school when I died. I was on a date with my boyfriend. I want humanity to be reborn so girls can go on dates again and go to school and have friends. I want all of that just like you do. I want people to be able to live and you can't do that until you get rid of that thing."

"That's right." another ghost said. "We all want humanity to be reborn. And they are things that we can do that you and your friends can't."

"That's true as well." Sakura agreed. "We can find survivors a lot quicker than you would be able too. And we ca ugh… persuade them to leave and go out in the open where you can find them."

"Right." I said slowly. "And what do you mean by that?"

"It's called oppression." Sakura explained. "Ghost can't possess people only demons can. It's a common confusion seeing as they sound a like. Oppression is where a ghost puts a feeling or thought into the human and makes them do what the ghost wants them to do without the ghost actually having to go into the living person."

"Oh." I said thinking about that. "Wait does that mean that demon thing can actually possess a living person."

"Well…yes." Sakura said frowning. "But due to his size and power he would have to find a very strong host. If he didn't he would wind up burning the person from the inside out. The human skin he had on him, did you notice how some of them had burn marks?"

"Yeah." I said growing cold. If he could do that then we would be in a lot of trouble.

"Those are probably people he had tried to possess but failed." she finished.

"Can you guys sense him if he does go into a person?" I asked hoping they can.

"Most likely not." she said bowing her head.

"Figures." I muttered. "My life will never be that easy."

"But we have look outs." she said snapping her head up. "If he goes into a body then we'll probably catch him and warn you and he get to him and get rid of him. He is at his most vulnerable when he is in a human."

"No he will be at his strongest." I said sadly. "I can't kill a human."

"But you wouldn't be." she argued. "You would be killing a demon, a monster. He's so strong he would push the soul out and take the body over completely. Once he leaves the body, the body is gone. The previous soul won't return to it."

"Why?" I asked. "Because the body will be so damaged?"

"Yes." Sakura said. "Any more questions?"

"No." I said. Maybe I did but I didn't want to know anymore tonight.

"Then go to bed." she told me said to me as the ghost began to disappear. "We'll let you know if anything else happens."

"Alright." said walking to the door and opened. "Thank you." I said to her turning around, but the room was empty.

* * *

The sound of the rain is a soothing lullaby. A promise that there will be a clean day when it finishes. I wish that it would rain inside of me and wash away me past and leave a clean me. But that won't happen my past will always be there. And what I must do in the future will always stay the same no matter the path I take. It will always be there. Waiting, waiting for me to meet it. In the end I will die, but how I die is yet to be decided.

_

* * *

_

Me: Yeah it's finally done! XD I am so excited. It was supposed to be up 3 days ago but I found that hey I actually have something to do for a change other than writing a story. (I'd much rather be writing a story.) At the beginning of February I have a contest to go to and I have to play my flute in front of some judges. And this coming week I have finals for my first semester classes that I have to study for and I had a science fair report that was due Friday that I didn't due till Thursday night and now I have another cold. Winter is so not nice to me. But anyways it's done and I apologize for making you guys wait for this chapter.

_Enjoy ;P Later!_


	13. Lies

_Me: Ok hey sorry it took me so long to update. We missed school Wednesday and my finals where all bumped to the day after making my first 2 on Thursday and my last 2 on Friday when we weren't supposed to have school and I had to baby sit and study for my finals since I had an extra day and practice for my contest so I had no time to work on this._

_Me: Like always I do not own Fragile Dreams. In fact my game is kind of missing at the moment (I practically tore the house apart looking for it and it is no where to be found). I do own the Skin Demon and honestly I don't know if I own Sakura or not._

_Me: One more thing if you want to know my idea of what Sakura looks like or how I imagine her look this link up and you'll see the picture just ignore the music. _.com/watch?v=Y-9V8dvA_JM&feature=rec-exp_fresh+div-1r-6-HM&list=WLhgJK (the very beginning is youtube before the .com put ) ;P put http:/youtube

_

* * *

_

Authors Note: I've changed my mind on flashbacks it'll be from whatever point in the story I think is worth having a flashback over. LOL not that you needed to know that but hey why not let you all know that.'

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"It's called oppression." Sakura explained. "Ghost can't possess people only demons can. It's a common confusion seeing as they sound a like. Oppression is where a ghost puts a feeling or thought into the human and makes them do what the ghost wants them to do without the ghost actually having to go into the living person."_

_"Oh." I said thinking about that. "Wait does that mean that demon thing can actually possess a living person."_

_"Well…yes." Sakura said frowning. "But due to his size and power he would have to find a very strong host. If he didn't he would wind up burning the person from the inside out. The human skin he had on him, did you notice how some of them had burn marks?"_

_"Yeah." I said growing cold. If he could do that then we would be in a lot of trouble._

_"Those are probably people he had tried to possess but failed." she finished._

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

I made my way back to the fire pit. My mind was numb and my body was tired and my vision danced. I don't understand what exactly was going on but I don't think even if I did I would be able to do anything. If Crow or Ren found out about the ghosts I don't know what they would think and I don't _**want**_ to know what they would think.

Crow and Ren were still asleep and PF's lights were still off and nothing had changed since I left. Maybe the ghosts were telling the truth and were helping us. But I still couldn't tell Crow, he wouldn't understand. He would say that it was a trap and I was falling right into it. And Ren… actually I have no idea how Ren would react. She is so unpredictable but she would probably side with Crow.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself.

"About what?" another voice came. PF's lights came on with a clicking sound. "Why were you gone so long?"

"Huh?" I said looking over at her. Crap she was awake. "I thought I had heard something upstairs."

"I didn't hear anything." she said after a short pause. "Was there anything up there?"

"No." I lied. "There weren't anything upstairs."

"Then what took you so long?" she asked me. I didn't want to lie to her but I felt like I didn't have much of a choice. I don't know why but I felt like I couldn't tell any of them about my meeting with the ghosts.

"I was checking all the rooms and upper floors." I replied. That sounded good because that would most defiantly take a long time.

"You were gone for two hours." she informed me. What, two hours no way I wasn't up there that long. "It doesn't take that long to check the rooms."

"I didn't know I was gone that long." I mumbled. And I didn't. Maybe with the ghost it messed up time a little or I was just so absorbed in what was going on I didn't pay attention to the time.

"What are you trying to hide?" she asked to me sounding confused.

I snapped my head up and felt my heart speeding faster and faster in my chest. Am I really that bad at hiding my feelings? Am I that easy to read? "I-I, I'm not hiding anything I just wasn't paying attention and kept getting turned around. If there was something important that I needed to tell you then I would."

"Really?" she pressed me. "Would you tell us?"

"PF, I'm going to sleep it's your turn to keep watch or whatever you have to do." I said lying down listening to the rain that was still pounding on the roof. "Good night."

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok so I know it's short but this is like my opening chapter saying that I'm updating again for now until the week before and of the competition. And I think I did good on all 4 of my finals except Life Science. Ugh not good I'm afraid to know how bad I did on that. LOL until the next chapter, LATER! ;P


	14. Underground Mall pt 1 The Nightmare

_Me: Hehe I had snowball last night from 8 to 11 and I couldn't wait it was so much fun, they always are. I got to dance with my crush. I was soooooo happy when he asked me to dance with him. (I hope he doesn't read this). ;P_

_Me: OK none of you needed to know that and I'm sure none of you could care less so onto the story. I do not own Fragile Dreams or any characters except the two I've said in the previous chapter(s)._

_Me: Also the idea for how Seto looked like with long hair came from DCFan4EverCSHK. I agreed that she looked really pretty and thought that it would fit in real well with something I had said in the beginning of the story that she kindly reminded me of. The picture was also her idea._

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

_"What are you trying to hide?" she asked to me sounding confused._

_I snapped my head up and felt my heart speeding faster and faster in my chest. Am I really that bad at hiding my feelings? Am I that easy to read? "I-I, I'm not hiding anything I just wasn't paying attention and kept getting turned around. If there was something important that I needed to tell you then I would."_

_"Really?" she pressed me. "Would you tell us?"_

_"PF, I'm going to sleep it's your turn to keep watch or whatever you have to do." I said lying down listening to the rain that was still pounding on the roof. "Good night."_

_End of Flashback:_

_**

* * *

**_

Seto's Dream:

_I was running through the Amusement Park. My long brown hair that went down to my ankles, I was still in my school uniform a plaid black and gray skirt and leggings with a long sleeve white shirt under a gray vest. There were people all around me getting on and off of the rides. There were little kids eating cotton candy holding there mother's hand getting both of them a sticky mess. I came to a stop and looked around. That can't be right I was just here yesterday and the place was nothing but a mess and everyone was dead. What is going on?_

_"Seto." a light voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Mina and Sarah my two best friends from school._

_"Mina…Sarah?" I said feeling tears in my eyes. "But you can't be here. You died!"_

_"No Seto." Sarah said laying a warm hand on my shoulder. "See I'm alive and so is Mina. It was all a dream."_

_"That's right Seto." Mina said. "Remember we took our final history test today."_

_The strange part wasn't that right after she said that she jumped onto my arm like she always did…does, but that fact that I did remember it. I remember looking around the classroom hoping that all the answers would be written on the wall since I had failed to study the night before. I remember that right after the test all 3 of had agreed to go to the Amusement Park to celebrate our last day of school. But none of that could be right. The destruction of the world came the very night before the test. That was the reason I didn't study. _

_"Seto?" Sarah said her eyes filling with concern. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah!" I laughed. "I think I fried some of my brain trying to answer the history test!"_

_"I agree." Sarah laughed with me. "I've never seen you concentrate so hard you had to have fried something!"_

_"Come on you two." Mina said tugging on my arm. "Let's ride the Ferries Wheel first."_

_"Yeah that sounds fun." I said running after Mina to the Ferris Wheel listening to everyone laughing. I'm glad that was all a dream. I'm glad Mina and Sarah are still alive. I'm glad the world is still here and that everyone is safe._

_"Safe," a low hiss sounded from around me. I stopped running and looked around. That voice. Where had I heard that voice? "You think you're safe?" Suddenly everyone in the Amusement Park disappeared including Mina and Sarah. "You'll never be safe." The Ferris Wheel in front of me started collapsing, pieces of wood falling off onto the ground. The building all around me started crumbling, folding into the Amusement Park that I had remembered._

_"Why?" I asked. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"Such an innocent question." it replied back. "And one always asked. And the answer that it always receives, because I can."_

_"That isn't an answer." I shouted._

_"Really?" it laughed. "I think it's an answer. I think it's a very good answer."_

_"Who are you?" I asked trying to locate the place of which the voice was originating from._

"_Come on Seto." another voice laughed behind me. "You should already."_

"_Mina?" I asked turning around, the sky had turned a pitch black covering the park in darkness but I could see her as clear as day. Her short and petit frame had a red glow surrounding it and her waist length brown hair as floating around her. Her once brown eyes glowing a blood red color._

"_She's right." Sarah's came from behind causing me to turn back around. Her blue eyes turned the same color as Mina's and her tall frame started growing red and her blonde hair began floating up swirling around her face. Her voice echoed with a low forbidding voice making it sound like she was to people. "You should know who I am."_

_That's when it all fell into place. These weren't my friend, this was the skin demon. The Skin Demon had possessed my friends. My hands began shaking and my body grew cold and numb and my knees trembled threatening to give out on me._

"_That's right." Mina said walking over to stand next to Sarah. "The Skin Demon, or at least that's the name you so kindly given to me."_

"_Leave my friends alone." I said. "Mina, Sarah listen to me you've got to free yourselves from him, you can't listen to him."_

"_They can't hear you Seto." Skin Demon's voice said filling my head with pain causing me to collapse to my knees. "Why should they. You left them to die."_

"_No." I said tears spilling from my face pushing his voice from my head. "No I didn't, get out of my head."_

"_Look at them." he sneered. "Look at what __**you**__ did to them." I looked up, their skin was on fire and falling from their bones leaving black marks._

"_No." I whispered trying to look away but my body was immobile and I couldn't move let alone look away. They were completely on fire; soon the only think left was their blackened skeleton smiling down on me. They began laughing, their bones falling apart and to the ground._

"_NOOOOOO!" I screamed._

* * *

"NOOOO!" I screamed waking with a start and bolting up. Ren and Crow where staring at me. I was trembling and my face felt wet from my tears and my shirt was sticking to me from my sweat. My heart was pumping and I could feel it in my throat. Their laughs echoed in my head causing my head to ache even more.

"Seto, are you ok?" Crow said coming over and putting a hand on my back. "Are you not feeling well? You're sweating something awful."

I stared at the wall in front of me not hearing Crow or anything else. How did it know about them? How did it know they were dead? How did it know it was my fault? I put my head in my hands and began crying. Crow wrapped his arms around me hugged me tightly while Ren rubbed her hand up and down my back.

"Seto what happened?" Crow asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head no. Did I want to talk about? I don't know. Could I tell them? Would they understand? I was fine and I needed to get over that and leave it in the past, it wasn't something I could change.

"No I'm fine." I said breaking free from them and wiped my eyes. I looked outside, the rain had finally stopped and the sun was shining brightly making me blink. The air was warm and the air smelled sweet and clean. "When did it stop raining?"

"At dawn," Crow replied standing up pulling Ren up with him. PF was on Ren's back and was silent. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"We should get to the Red Tower as soon as we can and hope we can find food along the way." I said ignoring him. "It looks like another storm is on its way. And it doesn't look like it's going to be as friendly as the other one."

"PF said there was a 75% chance that their will a tornado." Ren said coming to stand next to me.

"Then let's bump that up to 85% since we have really bad luck." I said. "We'll look for food along the way. Unless you guys don't want to go, if that's the case then I'll go by myself."

"I'm coming." Ren said sliding her arm in mine. "And PF too."

"I'm coming to." Crow said walking up on the side of me. "You're the boss."

"Why do I have to be the boss?" I asked.

"Because none of us would be here if it weren't for you." Crow replied smiling at me.

"Whatever." I muttered walking out the door. The sky was a crystal blue with fluffy white clouds dancing around in the sky. Puddles lined the yard and driveway. The road was just as bad and in the next few weeks it would be completely covered by the forest.

"Crow is there another way to get to the Red Tower without having to go through the Amusement Park?" I asked him. He had been doing flips for the past 10 minuets to Ren's amusement that he could do that for so long. He stopped and looked over to the park.

"The Underground mall goes under the amusement park but the entrance is in the Amusement Park but it is on this side so we won't really have to go into the park." he replied.

"But wouldn't it have been destroyed by that thing when it caused all those earthquakes?" Ren asked.

"It may not be quite as stable as before." he replied. "But it's probably still standing."

"Then let's go." I said. "We'll go slowly and take our time. PF do you think you'll be able to find the most solid route through?"

"…I can try." she replied slowly. "But I can't guarantee it."

"Well that's better than nothing." I said. "Will you be able to sense the demon?"

"Yes." she said. "I can sense them and I know what his presence feels like."

"Ok." I nodded. "And we should be able to smell him."

"Yep." PF answered.

We slipped into the park and down into the mall. I switched the flashlight on casting an eerie green light. It was completely silent except for the light pitter patter of water that dropped from the ceiling. I gave Ren the flashlight and she went ahead of Crow and I to find a stable rout for us to take. We sat down and waited for their return. I switched on another flashlight that I had in my pocket and looked around. The walls were wet and so where the floors in most spots but I didn't see any bugs or anything living.

"Seto what is that?" Crow asked pointing to something by my leg. I shined the flashlight down and saw a picture on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it. It was me staring at something with a confused expression. My hair was long and some of it fell over my shoulder. I was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a dark colored vest.

_

* * *

_

Me: Is it done? It is! Sorry but I believe this chapter killed what little brain I had. But oh well I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. The picture will be explained in the next chapter and we'll go from there. Later ;P

Me: I also apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter up. It was supposed to be up yesterday but I didn't get that far. Sorry sorry sorry!


	15. Underground Mall pt 2 a dark talk

_Me: Ok so here is the picture flashback thingy. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I really liked it though I swear writing that made me hurt something in my brain. LOL! But it was worth it as long as you all like it. I've been wondering lately about how all of this is going to end for them. I know I'm the author but I still have no idea how to end this or what will happen in the following chapter. What I have been wondering is, am I supposed to know what is coming next?_

_Me: Anyways here is the next chapter so as always, Enjoy! ;P_

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

"_Grandfather I'm home!" I called slipping out of my shoes and lying my book bag down by them._

"_You didn't stop anywhere or talk to anyone you didn't know did you?" he called from the study room._

"_No!" I replied climbing up the ladder and plopping down on my bed. It was a very long day at school and I was exhausted. I sat and pulled my hair over my shoulder. It was long, brown, and wavy. It went down to my ankles even when I had it up in a ponytail. I looked around my room. _

_Well it wasn't really a room, just an inside balcony thing. In the corner of my room there were a bunch of boxes. On top there was an old box like thing that had more boxes coming out of it getting smaller and smaller until in the last square there was a tiny piece of glass that looked like a small mirror. I turned it over and at the top it went into a small hump with a tiny piece of glass in it. There was slit at the bottom for something to either come in of out or both I'm not sure which. _

_I turned it back over and raised it so I could see my reflection in the mirror on the front part of the box. When I raised it up my index finger slipped and pushed one of the buttons on the top of it and a flash of light enveloped me. I dropped the box and it hit the floor and a soft clatter. My heart was beating very quickly as I stared at the box. Something white with a black middle came out of the slit on the bottom. I leaned over and picked it up._

"_Seto what was that?" my Grandfather yelled out._

"_It was just my book." I lied. I had feeling that if I told him what it truly was I was going to get a lashing that would hurt for weeks on end. "I dropped it on the floor. Sorry!"_

"_Be quiet I have work to do!" he called slamming something downstairs in the back room._

"_Y-Yes Grandfather!" I replied becoming soft immediately. Lately Grandfather has become very agitated about something and was becoming harsher than usual. He usually was very nice to me and only yelled at me if I did something I wasn't supposed to. But now if I made the smallest sound near him he whip me nice and hard saying a lot of mean stuff._

_I picked up the thing and looked at the black part. It was becoming lighter and a shape could be seen appearing. I turned it over and looked at the back part. It was just a plain white back. Turning it back over I saw what that shape really was. I was in the picture. I had a look of confusion on my face and my long hair had fallen over my shoulder. It scared me. Whatever that thing was it captured thing into a still form. I never touched it again afterwards._

* * *

"Seto?" Crow asked looking at me. "Are you alright? Was I not supposed to ask that?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No you're fine." I smiled handing him the picture. "You're curious. That's me before I cut my hair. Before all of this happened."

"It was long." he remarked. I was silent before I a thought hit me. Crow didn't know I was a girl did he? I never told him. If he did it was because he guessed.

"Looks like I have something to explain to you." I muttered.

"Ya think?" he said raising his eyebrows at me. "Like are you a girl a boy or something in between perhaps?"

"I'm a girl." I said. "Not a boy or something in between. I cut my hair before I left the observatory so I didn't have to worry about it getting in my way."

"And you never planned on correcting me when I said you were a boy?" he asked handing me the picture.

You never actually called me a boy." I replied before hastily adding. "But still point taken. Because I never though it would make much of a difference. Biologically I'm a girl but if everyone thinks I'm a boy and if that makes them trust me more then there really isn't anything I want to do about it."

"Want to?" he repeated. "That doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does." I answered. "It's not that there isn't anything I can't do about it it's just that I don't want to do anything about it. In simpler words I'll be whatever they want me to be until the time is right to tell them the truth."

"That could cause trouble." he pointed out and I nodded.

"Yes it could." I agreed. "But it could also help. Either way there will be consequences and I'll have to deal with them and I will."

Crow shrugged. "It'd your call but I'd be careful. Hiding the fact that you're a girl could get you into something deep and you won't be able to handle the consequences."

"I'm not hiding my gender Crow." I argued. "I don't have to dress like a girl. I can't go around in a skirt or something. I'm wearing pants. I'm wearing a long shirt with a long overcoat. I'm warm and I'm comfortable that's why I dress like this. I don't really care about what I look like. I can't help what people think."

"I'm not saying you can but…" he started before I interrupted.

"No buts Crow." I said. "This is my choice. You can't make it for me and you can't make me change it."

"I'm not trying to." he argued back. "Look let's not argue about it. That seems to be all we have ever done since you woke me up. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was trying to make choice for you or trying to control you."

"You shouldn't be apologizing." I whispered. "I should be. You're just trying to help me and I'm the one causing conflict. I'm sorry and please take care of me."

"I will." he said scooting over to sit next to me. "And please take care of me."

"I will do everything I can." I promised. "And I am sorry I've been causing trouble for everyone and making this harder for everyone else because I won't listen and twist everything to make you seem like the bad guy."

"Nah you're just doing what comes natural." Crow said. "You've been on your own and you didn't have to worry about others. You could make your own decisions and didn't have to worry about someone who was with you."

"That isn't true actually." I said looking at him. "I did have someone else with me. Her name was Sai."

"Sai?" he said looking confused.

"Yeah she was with me." I said looking over into the darkness. "She kept me company and helped me when I needed it. She left after I defeated Sen."

"Will you tell me about her?" Crow asked. "It's not like we have anything else to do."

"It might me a long story." I warned him. "But I'll tell you."

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok I'm sorry it keeps taking me a long time to put this up. I'll work on it then I'll get busy then I come back to it and I just wouldn't know how to continue it. But it's done now so…yeah. Anyways I won't put the next chapter up until I get at least 2-3 answers to this question.

* * *

_"__**Should I have Seto tell Crow about Seto?"**__If not then I'll just fast forward to their conversation afterwards. I think I have been writing to many flashbacks but it's all up to you guys._


	16. Whispers in the Dark

_Me: Ok so here chapter 17 or 16 if you aren't counting the prologue. And correction on my last chapter where I have the question it's actually supposed to be __**"Should I have Seto tell Crow about Sai?" **__instead of Sai I had put Seto again so yeah._

_Me: Ok one more thing. I am putting in the flashback in as Seto speaking. And I don't know when that'll end but I'm going to add some things and stuff. So I'm sorry if you don't like. There was bound to be one chapter that no one can absolutely stand and I'm sorry if it's this one but I have to put this in because I plan to have this build up Crow and Seto's relationship._

_Me; Ok I lied, one more thing. I was reading up on some things about Fragile Dream and at the end it it's Seto speaking on his death bed. Ren has died and now he is dying all alone. When I read that I watched the ending and like I just burst out crying. Yes I cried this is such a sad Sunday I've read so much stuff about death today. And now I'm crying. *Sob sob, tears slide down face* ;(_

_

* * *

_

Previous Chapter Flashback:

_"Will you tell me about her?" Crow asked. "It's not like we have anything else to do."_

_"It might me a long story." I warned him. "But I'll tell you."_

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

"Sai was this ghost girl that I had met in the hotel." I explained. "I was looking around when I heard her voice. She was saying all these weird things and saying that I should get out if I didn't want to get hurt. I couldn't really tell where her voice was coming from so I followed it to where I thought it sounded the loudest from."

"She was in the theatre room." I said thinking back. "She was just floating there in the middle of the room. She was all wrapped up in bandages and her ankles where stuck together with what looked like tap. She had all these weird marking on her skin in black marker. She didn't seem very happy to see me but she didn't attack me either. But when she disappeared a big mask appeared and attacked me."

"Yeah I hate those things I don't really understand them." Crow said thoughtfully.

"Yeah." I agreed. "When I finally managed to get rid of it I noticed a key that was lying where Sai had disappeared. I picked it up and went to the room that key belonged to and went in. She was just lying there on the bed still and unmoving. It made me sad to see her like that and at first I didn't really notice that she was behind me. She startled me when she spoke. We talked about all sorts of stuff. She decided to go with me as I looked for Ren because she was bored and had nothing to do."

"She did give me some good advice." I said. Not all the time but sometimes. "But mostly I was happy because she was with me. I wasn't lonely there for a long time."

"You can be surrounded by people and still feel lonely." Crow whispered moving slightly and brushed against me. "Sorry, what else about her that you want to tell me? What happened to her?"

"Well we went to the Red Tower," I whispered back. I wasn't sure why we were whispering but we were. "We found Sen. He was about to destroy everything that was left, blaming humanity for being heartless and cold. Explaining about how the experiment gave him the power to hear the thoughts of others. But he said the only thing he heard were the negative thoughts. Sai yelled that is wasn't true and said that she loved him. He was confused as to why he didn't hear that thought. Why he couldn't tell that she loved him. He moved on afterwards apologizing for what he did. Sai went with him and that's it. I guess."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"People tend to move on so quickly." I replied. "They leave your life almost as quick as they walk in. It seems like you aren't with them long enough by the time they leave you for good. When they do it leaves you begging for one more day. But even you were given one more day you would just keep asking for one more, just one more day."

"That's true and that's also not true." Crow told me. "As long as you can remember them they'll always be with you, whether you can see them or not."

"I know." I replied. "But it would be nice to see her again."

"Someday you will." Crow replied quietly. "But for now all you can do is keep walking and looking at everything in front of you."

I didn't reply. I didn't know how. Even though he was a robot he didn't sound like it. There he sounded so human. I looked at him. I could only make out his shadow but I could tell he wasn't looking at me. If he was I had a feeling I would be able to see his eyes glowing. I don't know but I having a feeling there is a reason for having eyes in that resemble a cat eyes.

"Get some sleep." Crow said putting an arm around me putting me so I was sitting on his lap with my head on his shoulder.

I let out a gasp and became rigid. "Crow what are you doing?"

"One there are tons of spiders come out of holes in the walls and I didn't think you wanted to sleep with them crawling all over you." he explained letting me adjust myself to where I was comfortable. "And two I didn't think you would want to sleep on the ground in the water. It's starting to rain again."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I can smell it." he replied. "Along with your smell but they're different smells."

"Gee thank you." I muttered against him.

"I was complementing you." he said moving slightly. "You smell like honey."

"Wha…" I said blushing. "I smell like…honey?"

"Yeah." he replied. I could tell he was smiling. "It's a very sweet smell. The exact opposite of your personality."

"Shut up." I muttered, rolling my eyes. But he didn't he kept talking to me in a soft, sweet voice, soothing me into a peaceful sleep. His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

A soft Whisper in the Dark.

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok so here is the latest chapter to Fragile Dreams. I hope you enjoy it even though it is short. Just sometimes it isn't very easy to write a long story. At least not for me.


	17. Clothes, Watery Graves, and a Lullaby

_Me: Ok so next chapter to Fragile Dreams. I have a feeling this is gonna be another hard chapter to write. I will be giving at least two new characters different outfits. Seto and Ren. I can't stand seeing Ren in a pillowcase anymore sorry for those who don't mind but she's going to freeze since I'm making this chapter start in October._

_Me: I do not own Fragile Dreams or any characters other than the Skin Demon. (In fact I can't find my copy of the game anywhere it's probably upstairs somewhere)._

* * *

I woke to soft footsteps coming this way. When I opened my eyes I saw Crows shirt and blushed. I sat up and pushed away from him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Seto what's wrong?" he asked. I got off his lap and felt around the floor for the flashlight and flipped it on. "Seto?"

"Shhh." I hushed him. "I can hear footsteps."

"It's probably Ren." he said standing up at the same time as me.

"Yeah." I replied thinking a little. "How long was I asleep?"

"An hour why?" he answered me after a few minuets.

"She was gone for a long time." I answered shortly.

"Seto, Crow!" a voice rang in the darkness. Ren ran up to us her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Guess what I found!"

"A safe way out?" Crow suggested rolling his eyes.

"No." she said before hastily correcting herself. "I mean yes but that's not what I was talking about."

"Then what were you talking about?" I asked.

"Clothes!" she said clapping her hands together like an excited girl. "A clothes store!"

"That's all great and everything." I told her slowly. "But that doesn't mean a whole" lot. The clothes most likely have been eaten by moths or destroyed by water."

"May, maybe not." Ren replied. "Maybe some have survived. Why not check it out. Besides winter is on its way."

And that was true. I wasn't sure what day it was exact but it had to be in October because the days were becoming cold. With their current outfits, especially Ren's, we wouldn't make it through winter. If there were clothes in there that were useable then we could use them for survivors. However if none of the clothes were usable then we would just be wasting time.

"It'd your call Seto." Crow said close to my ear causing me to jump.

"Why is it mine?" I whined.

"Because you're the only one who hasn't decided yet." he replied. "Ren wants to go and I think it's worth checking out.

"Fine but we need to make it quick." I replied. "If we keep this up we'll never get to the tower."

_"Go hurry!" _What? I stopped dead causing Crow to bump into me. Sakura? _"Hurry to the store, quickly before it's too late! Tell them to hurry!"_

"Seto what's wrong?" Crow asked jumping back when I jumped back into reality.

"Ren we have to hurry!" I practically yelled. "Show us the way to the store now!"

"Ren took one look at me and took of running, Crow and I following close behind her.

"Seto what's going on?" Crow asked looking at the back of my head.

"I can't explain it but I have a feeling there's something there." I said. Which was the truth, maybe not the whole truth but most of it.

"You mean something other than clothes and possibly water?" he said. I nodded. We went around a lot of corners that I didn't realize there were in the underground mall.

"Here it is." Ren said. "But I couldn't open the door it's boarded shut."

I banged on it, trying to force it open but it wouldn't budge. I put my ear on the door. I could hear something water dripping to the floor. And something moving in the water, I heard a splash and then banging on the door.

"Hello?" a small voice said sounding desperate and scared. "Is someone out there?"

"Yes." I said realizing I was probably talking to a small child. "What's your name?"

"Miku, Miku Clarita." she replied.

"Hello Miku." I said softly. "My name is Seto. How old are you Miku?"

"8 years old." she said. "I have a baby brother named Lin Clarita. He's a year old. But I think he's sick because he's crying a lot. He's still breathing but he has a fever I think. Mommy quite breathing last night and I don't have anymore food for my brother."

"Seto have her stand away from the door." Crow told me. "I'm going to bust it down." I nodded and turned back to the door.

"Miku I need you to stand away from the door." I told her. "Take your brother and stand to the side away from the store."

"Ok." she said. I could hear her splashing through the water. "Ok we're back from the door."

Crow moved me to the side and kicked the door. He kicked it with such force that it was completely ripped from the ceiling. I went inside almost slipping because of the wet floor. The floor was covered with water that covered your ankle. I looked over to my right to see a thin girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was holding a bundle of blankets that was squirming. A crying sound came from the blankets.

"Hello Miku." I said softly kneeling down in front of her. Her wide eyes began to swim with tears and she threw herself into my arms putting one of her small weak arms around my neck and began crying sobs wracking her body.

"I thought I was all alone!" she cried. "I thought I was going to be alone all my life!"

"You're not alone you're with us now." I told her rubbing the back of her head. I looked at Crow who was bending over something behind the desk. He looked at me and shook his head, his face looked sad and distant. "Wait right here ok I'll be right back." I walked over to Crow and looked down; my mind went blank at what I saw. I pretty young woman was lying in the water. Her long blonde was floating like a halo around her and her brown eyes were staring at the ceiling, foggy and blank. I leaned down and closed her eyes.

"She's dead." Crow said stating the obvious. "What are we going to do with the kids?"

"What do you mean?" I said standing up quickly and looked at him. "We can't just leave them here!"

"But can we take care of them?" he asked keeping his voice low. "I mean we don't know what we're going to do when winter gets here."

"I'm not going to leave them here." I said. "And if just let them go off on their own that demon thing will get them."

"Alright but then we better hope we find an adult." he said. "A motherly figure would be best someone who can take care of them while we're away."

"That's fine." I told him. "That's something else we're supposed to do as well."

"Then what now?" Ren said coming to stand next to me. "They look like they're starving. Both of them are cold too. We can give the girl some soup but she doesn't know if her brother can eat anything solid yet other than crackers and we don't have any of those."

"I might be able to calculate a good place that you might be able to find crackers." P.F informed us. There was a crackling sound and a pop. "Yes, a few stores down looks like a good place to find crackers and baby formula as well. Really, you might find a lot of dry food."

"Let's go with food." Crow said walking towards the exit. "It may not be all that dry."

"I see." P.F. replied not commenting any farther than that. I smiled and felt a small hand tug on my shirt. I looked back to see Miku looking up at me with her baby brother still crying her arms.

"There are more people like mommy back there." she said pointing to the back of the store.

I walked back there and opened the door letting out a cry of shock. The back of the room was full of dead bodies floating in the water. I backed out of the room and closed it sliding down to the floor. Ignoring the fact that I was getting soaked, all I could think of was that all those people were dead.

"Seto what's wrong." Crow's voice sounded from the door.

"Nothing let's get out of here." I said wiping my eyes and standing up. "Did you find anything for the baby?"

"Yeah some crackers and baby formula and some cans of tuna and dried soup." he said. "And there's a lot more. We really hit the jackpot and look there are some book bags in here, we can fill them up and take them back to the motel."

"That's a good idea but I still want to get to the Red Tower first." I said. "Maybe one of you can take a bag or two back to the motel and meet up later."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Crow said. "We should stick together."

"Let's talk about it later." Ren suggested. "Right now our main priority is the two kids."

Right, right now we need to take care of them. We'll just take one thing at a time. I took Lin from Miku and Crow picked Miku up and headed out of the store and headed towards the campfire that he had found in front of a pair of bathrooms. Lin's blanket was a little damp and I'm sure that was one of the main reason's he was so cold. Miku looked like she had fallen a lot in the water since she was dripping wet.

"Crow why don't you take my bag and fill it with some of that food?" I told him handing it to him. "I'll get these two dried. Somehow." I could give Miku my jacket it was only wet at the bottom of it and that would dry quicker than her clothes. Plus I had two towels in my pockets that I could dry them with. I suppose I could wrap in a towel once it dried but what was I supposed to do until then? A yellow jacket fell on my lap. Crow had slipped it off and had thrown it on me was walking away with my bag.

"Use that for one the kids." he called. "Ren why don't you help me. I could use some help. You can hold the bag and I'll put the cans and dry food in it."

Ren stood up and sat P.F. down and hurried after him. I laid Lin down and unwrapped him. He was so tiny and very skinny. His ribs were visible and his skin was turning blue. I would've thought him dead had he not been crying. I rubbed him dry with the towel hoping that the friction would warm him up. When I was done drying him some color had come back to his skin and he was no long blue or shivering. I wrapped him up in Crow's jacket tightly and laid him close enough to the fire that he would get the heat but not close enough that he had a risk of hurting himself.

"I'll feed when I'm done with your sister." I whispered gently to him. "Miku come here so I can get you dried up too."

"What will I be wearing." she asked as she helped me get her dripping clothes off. I rubbed her dry with the towel her ribs visible as well. More so than her brother's.

"You will be wearing my jacket." I told her as I slipped out of it and helped her put it on. I rolled the sleeves up but it was still very long on her and covered her like a dress with the bottom of it dragging on the floor. I took a look at the stuff in the book bag Crow had gotten at the store the first time. I opened a can of tuna and gave it to her. She ate it slowly but I could tell she was extremely grateful for some food. I didn't know how long she had gone without food and I didn't ask. I picked Lin up and sat him up on my lap handing him a cracker. I chewed on it and it was gone with in seconds and I gave him another one. These kids needed food and I wasn't going to deny it right now. Especially not Lin, he needed food if he was going to survive this.

"Hey look at those kids chowin' down on that food." Crow's voice came, followed by his laugh. "They didn't loose their appetite. Good."

"Crow let them eat." Ren said disapproving her arms full of water bottles. "They have to be starving."

"I'm not complaining." he said. "But you do realize we'll have to save up for the winter. When summer gets here I'm sure we can grow a garden. But we'll have to save food till then. Winter is going to be long and harsh."

"Fine but tonight let them eat as much as they can." I pleaded. He looked at me his eyes wide. "They need they're strength or they won't make it to winter let alone through it."

"It's fine they can eat as much as they can." he said. "Tonight and tomorrow but I can't guarantee about afterwards."

"Sir we won't eat more than our fair share." Miku spoke up softly. "I'll even less so my brother can have food. But please let us stay with you and take care of us."

"Look kid," Crow started rubbing the back of his head. "You're fine it doesn't matter to me how much you eat. Ren and Seto eat very little as it is. And I'm not gonna throw you out Seto wouldn't let me and even if she did I wouldn't. We're looking for survivors which you are so you will be sticking with us."

"Thank you." Miku said dipping her head. "We are very grateful for it."

"Don't be so polite." Ren smiled. "And we'll take care of you. Would you like more tuna or soup?"

"Uhhh just tuna." she said quietly. Ren opened it and handed it to her as I stood up. She took Lin and continued to give him crackers.

"I'm going to see if I can some clothes for them to wear." I announced. "I'll be back shortly."

I'll go with you." Crow said coming with me to the clothing store. "Are you ok?" he asked when we were from ear shot.

"I'm fine." I said slipping my shoes off and rolling my pants legs up. "I just want to see if there any clothes for them and us. Especially for winter, I want them warm." I looked through the racks. A lot of the clothes were for summer but there were some sweaters and long sleeve shirts. But most of them were ruined by moths and water.

"This looks like it would fit Miku." Crow said holding up a black sweater. "And we should stick with dark colors for winter and so we won't stand out to much."

"I agree if you can find pants to go with it…" I said stopping when he held up a pair of black pants.

"Also I found this lying on the ground, for Miku." he said holding a silver and black butterfly barrette. It was big and very pretty and would look really lovely in her hair.

"I'm sure she would love it." I said. I found a dark navy blue sleeper outfit for Lin. It looked like his size and it would keep him warm through the winter. "This will do for Lin. Lets get back and we'll look for ours in the morning."

"Right." Crow said taking Lin's outfit as I put on my shoes. "We can put these by the fire and they'll be warm and dry or them in the morning."

We could hear the thunder as we walked back to the group. Miku was huddled against the wall shaking and Lin was crying very loudly. Ren looked very overwhelmed and P.F. was silent trying to figure out what to do.

"What's wrong?" I asked pulling Miku onto my lap.

"We don't like the thunder." Miku said. "It's scary."

"What does your mother do when you're scared?" I asked rocking her back and forth.

"She sings to us." she said. "She sings A Lullaby for a Stormy Night."

"I know that song." I said. "My grandfather sang it to me when I was little and scared of the storms."

"Will you sing it?" she asked looking up at me. "Please." I nodded and blushed a little. I didn't know if I could sing or not but if it calmed them down before the ghost all got here then fine.

_Little child, be not afraid._

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight._Miku joined in with me our voices matching perfectly. Mine sweet and high her gentle and low creating a perfect pitch. Lin had longed since stopped crying and his breathing was peaceful as he fell asleep in Ren's arms. She had her as closed and a peaceful look on her face. Crow was smiling and he looked very calm and gentler than I have ever seen him.

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

Miku smiled and closed her eyes falling into a peaceful slumber. She was smiling and seemed to not have a care in the world. It was a long time since I heard that song and I am so glad I loved it so much that I remembered it. The rain seemed gentle and the thunder quieter and not as close or threatening.

Who would've thought that a simple lullaby could bring so much peace to this group of lost kids?

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok so here is chapter 17/18. I absolutly love this song and no I didn't create it. all rights of this song belong to Vienna Teng. It is called A Lullaby for a Stormy Night. I suggest that you listen to this song as you read because it is played on the piano and it makes the words even more beautiful it is definatly well worth listening to. Even if you don't like slow songs or lullabies. Enjoy!

_Me: This is my longest chapter yet. 7 pages long. Mostly because of the song but still._


	18. New Clothes pt 1 Suspicion

_Me: Ok I am so sorry for like not updating in a long long LONG time! I had my competition and I had/have writer's block. And honestly I just didn't really feel like doing much of anything I've been so depressed lately and I was just like screw this I'm taking a break. But I'm starting to get back on my feet and I'm writing again. Please forgive me for not updating._

_Me: I do not own Fragile Dreams or any of it's characters. I only own mine. And the new cloth designs belong to Mani-Tari. Thanks for the wonderful clothes designs. ;P_

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

_Miku smiled and closed her eyes falling into a peaceful slumber. She was smiling and seemed to not have a care in the world. It was a long time since I heard that song and I am so glad I loved it so much that I remembered it. The rain seemed gentle and the thunder quieter and not as close or threatening._

_Who would've thought that a simple lullaby could bring so much peace to this group of lost kids?_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I woke to a loud clap of thunder followed by Lin's crying and a soft shushing by Ren. I opened my eyes and stretched and looked over at her. She was cradling Lin in her arms rocking him back and forth. Miku was beginning to stir as well. Crow was already wide awake. But then again I don't think he was ever semi-awake. Miku sat down on the floor and stretched.

I stood and looked around. There were lots of areas were water could be seen leaking in from the ceiling. There air was cold and put goose bumps ran up and down my arms. I shook my head and walked towards Ren and took Lin from her allowing her to stand and stretch her muscles as well.

"Do you think it's morning already?" Ren asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "It seems like I just feel asleep."

"I know but you've been asleep for about 8 hours so yeah it's morning." Crow said standing as well. "If you two are going to want new clothing I suggest you get it now. We don't know if we'll be back this way for a while and winter is upon us."

"You know that last line made you sound like really old fashion." I teased him. "But still your right, winter's almost here and I doubt it's going to be easy for us to get around."

"Then let's go." Crow said picking up Miku.

"Where are we going?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We're going to put on warmer clothes too." I told her as we made our way back to the mall. You 3 will be waiting out here while we pick out our clothes. Ok? And Miku you're going to have to keep your brother occupied while we're getting changed."

"Ok." she said nodding her head. "I can do that!"

"Glad to hear it." I told her, stopping in front of the mall door. "Here we are." I opened and stepped back as some of the water splashed over the edge and onto the floor.

"Ugh it seems more flooded this time than it did the last time." Ren stated peering into the door. "I sure hope some of the clothes are still somewhat dry."

"Well I'll go first." Crow said. "I'll get a change of clothes and make sure there isn't a ghost in there waiting to jump out on a pair of girls changing." he winked and walked in.

We stared at him still trying to make out what he meant by that. I cleared my throat and looked at Ren. "Was he being perverted or actually trying to be nice to us in some creepy way?"

"Well in both of those statements you called him a pervert." she said sitting down on a dry patch of flooring. "So does it really matter?"

"I guess not." I replied sitting down as well and bounced Lin on my lap for a while before giving him and Miku some crackers. Ren held P.F. quietly on her lap.

**

* * *

**

Crow's POV:

"Man it's wet in here." I muttered to myself as I waded through the water. "Man this just sucks."

I didn't want to be in here I defiantly don't think I wanted either one of the girls in here. Especially not Ren, Seto I know could at least put up enough of a fight till I got there. But I didn't know for how long I know her shoulder was really starting to cause her pain again. I'll have to ask her about it. Not that she would tell me the truth anyways.

But Ren…well Ren was Ren. I don't think she could save herself if her life depended on it. Actually she wouldn't be able to save herself if her life depended on it. She already proved that.

"Man I hope Ren either learns to defend herself so or Seto's shoulder returns to normal really quick." I sighed. Not that I'm blaming Seto for what happened to her shoulder because it wasn't. I saw what happened. If she hadn't have grabbed onto that ledge then she would've been dead. And then everything would've been for nothing.

I suddenly felt like kicking myself. Man, all I can think about lately is Seto. It's driving me mad. Then again it drives me mad when I don't think about her. Ugh it's all to confusing for me. I'm not even human so I shouldn't even be acting like this. Wait acting like what? What am I acting like?

"Forget it Crow." I muttered. "Start looking for clothes. You need to hurry. Seto is getting really impatient about not being at the Red Tower yet." But all the clothes I could find where damaged by water. I looked around at some of the middle shelves till I saw something black folded on one at the end of the store.

I picked the fabric and looked at. It looked like a pair of baggy jeans but felt different. I read a tag on the inside that said Cargo pants. They looked like they would fit me, and they were dry and actually pretty decent looking. I slung them over my shoulder and started my look for a shirt.

Instead I came across a sweater with a hood that was connected. It was also black but hey black it a good color. If I only got white I would blend in with the snow that was sure to come harsher than ever.

It was a black thermal hooded sweater with a zipper on the front. It didn't look very heavy and even though I didn't really need body heat I couldn't let my wiring on the inside freeze. Underneath it was a black long sleeve shirt. I laid the pants down on the shelf and pulled my jacket and shirt off. I shivered slightly at the cold air.

I quickly slide the shirt over my head surprised that it actually fit me quite well. It wasn't tight but it wasn't too loose either. I slipped the hoodie over my arms and zipped it surprised by the immediate warmth I felt. I slipped off my pants and quickly replace them with cargo pants. The pants also felt really nice and where also quite warm. My next thought was shoes. Mine were completely soaked and worn. Heading towards the shoes I suddenly realized just how quiet it was here and thought about how it was last night when Seto told Ren to lead us here just to find a little girl and her baby brother.

I paused in my search for shoes. How exactly did she know we would find someone here? I mean after all she had been past this store thousands of times I'm sure of it. She never heard anyone then so why would she think someone was there this time? She was hiding something I know she was.

"What are you hiding Seto?" I asked out loud. Pulling a pair of black boots that would go up a little past my ankle. "Would you tell me if I did ask you?"

**

* * *

**

Seto's POV:

"Crow sure is taking a long time." Ren pointed out. "Do you think he ran into trouble?"

"I doubt it or else we would have heard something." I said. Lin had fallen asleep in Miku's arms and she was beginning to fall asleep to. But I wasn't worried about her falling over while holding him. I could tell she was used to it.

"That's true." she said just as the door opened. We both stood up and stared in shock as Crow came out with big smile on his face. He had a pair of goggles on his hat and black gloves on his hands. And a long white scarf around his neck.

"Well how is this for not having much of an option in there?" Crow asked, glancing at me. I stepped back some. Something in his eyes didn't look right. Almost as if he knew something. Almost as if he didn't trust me.

"You look really good Crow." Seto said pulling his attention back to her. She smiled completely oblivious to the sudden tension in the air. "I hope we have just as good of luck.

"Yeah but I swear it's like trying to walk in a lake it's so hard in some places." he told her.

"Well thanks for the warning." I said keeping my voice even as Seto hand P.F. over to Crow. "You didn't come across any ghosts did you?"

"No I didn't but I would still be on the watch for them." he told me. "Even though they didn't jump on me they might you. Also in some places the floor doesn't feel very safe. So maybe only one of you should go at a time."

"Alright." I agreed. "Ren how about I go first and do another check on the place to make sure there aren't any ghosts now."

"Alright, then I'll just stay out here with Crow." she agreed. "Be careful." I will be. Hopefully when I was done and came back out Miku would be awake. And then whatever Crow wanted to say he wouldn't be able to. I didn't like that look in his eyes. I shivered and shut the doors. It felt like he was accusing me of something.

**

* * *

**

Ren's POV:

I watched as Seto shut the doors. There was something wrong with her. I know I didn't imagine the sudden tension in the air. I know what I felt. But what I didn't know was why she suddenly tensed up.

"Ren," Crow said trying to get my attention. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright," I said. "Go ahead."

"I think Seto's hiding something from us." he said. His frown becoming more pronounced. "But I don't know why."

"You think she's keeping a secret?" I asked. "Why would she do that? She knows that she can trust us. She doesn't need to keep secrets."

"I know." he agreed. "I don't know why she is. Or maybe I'm imaging things and she isn't keeping a secret."

"If she is then it's probably about her shoulder." I suggested. Though I had feeling if she was, it defiantly didn't have anything to do with her shoulder. "You got pretty mad at her before about her shoulder. She's probably afraid that you'll get mad at her again."

"Yeah probably." he agreed. But I knew by his eyes that he didn't believe that either.

**

* * *

**

Seto's POV:

I stopped outside of the door. I had a black turtle neck with sleeves that covered half of my hand and some lace on it and a purple dress that stopped a bit above my knees with some lace there to and black knee high socks with dark purple patterns. The dress had a small purple ribbon it. I had on a pair of black boots that had stings to tie them with. I left my hair alone though. Really there wasn't even a point in trying to do anything with it.

I sighed and opened the door. Crow and Ren all turned to look at me. I stepped out and looked over at Miku. She was still asleep holding Lin. Great. Ren came up to me and looked me up and down.

"Wow Seto you look really good." she commented. "What did you do with you other clothes?"

"I put them in my bag." I said. They'll be a good change of clothes should I need them." Especially once I manage to wash them. "Anyways you better get in there and find your clothes before the water gets any higher. And don't worry about any ghosts I didn't see any either."

"Alright I'll be back soon." she promised and rushed into the mall leaving me alone Crow.

_

* * *

_

Me: OH MY GOSH! It is finally done. I am like so sorry for not getting this done sooner. I had writer's block and honestly I lost all motivation to do this. Until I sat down at the computer and started screaming at myself to get this done, and I did at 1:00 in the morning and man am I tired now.

_Me: Really it's all thanks to you guy that I managed to finish this. I read you comments and it really motivated me to kick myself and continue to write this. Please forgive me for not getting this done sooner. And I know it isn't very long. I hoped you enjoyed it._

_Me: So what will happen in the next chapter? What will Ren's outfit look like? Will it be another pillowcase or actual clothing? What will Crow say to Seto? What will Seto say to Crow? Find out in Chapter 19! ;P _


	19. Trapped

_Me: OGT's are over! I'm so happy. Next week I get off for spring break then go back for 2 months and then I get out for summer break. I am counting down. YEAH! Anyways here is chapter 19 I hope you are enjoying the story. I think it's starting to get bad so I'm defiantly going to try and make the rest of the chapters good._

_ Me: I do NOT own Fragile Dreams or any of its original characters. I am not doing this for money or fame._

_ Please enjoy! ;P_

_ Flashback:_

"_You think she's keeping a secret?" I asked. "Why would she do that? She knows that she can trust us. She doesn't need to keep secrets."_

"_I know." he agreed. "I don't know why she is. Or maybe I'm imaging things and she isn't keeping a secret."_

"_If she is then it's probably about her shoulder." I suggested. Though I had feeling if she was, it defiantly didn't have anything to do with her shoulder. "You got pretty mad at her before about her shoulder. She's probably afraid that you'll get mad at her again."_

"_Yeah probably." he agreed. But I knew by his eyes that he didn't believe that either._

_ End of Flashback_

**Seto's POV:**

The quite developed us as Ren shut the doors behind her. Nothing could be heard except the gentle pitter patter of the rain. My heart felt like it was racing its own marathon. Miku was sitting a little bit away from us playing with Lin. Crow said nothing and just stared at the wall in front of him.

It was an awkward silence. One I didn't dare break. I just continued to stare at the ceiling listening to the rain envelope the underground mall. The thunder was loud and harsh. Threatening to break the buildings apart and strike at us with its fury and hatred.

"Seto," Crow's voice came softly, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I said not daring to look at him. I had known something was wrong. He probably figured out about the ghosts, that I had been keeping that a secret from him and Ren.

"You did the buttons wrong." he said coming over to stand in front of me. I looked down and saw that the black buttons that went half way up the dress were indeed button wronged.

"Y-yeah I guess they are." I said in shaky laugh. "I guess I was rushing so much I didn't pay an attention. H-hey what are you doing?"

Before I knew what was going on Crow was undoing the buttons. I felt heat crawl up the back of my neck and into my cheeks. He slowly did one button at a time, smiling, but not looking at me in the face. It almost seemed as if he was putting his whole concentration into this.

"I'm fixing the buttons." he said smirking. "What are thinking I'm doing?"

"I-I can do that on my own." I stuttered out trying to push hands away. He only laughed and grabbed them both and pushed me against the wall putting both his hands on opposite sides of my head. I knew for a fact that my whole face was completely red.

"You face is red." he laughed at me, putting his face closer to mine. "Just what are you thinking of Seto?"

"C-Crow knock it off." I stammered feeling my face burn with embarrassment. I turned my head away and looked over at Miku. She was watching us and shaking with laughter. She picked up Lin and turned her back to us.

"Ignore them." Crow whispered in my ear, his breath was warm and sent shivers down my spine. I felt him smile as he slide his face down my neck and to my shoulder blade, the one that I had previously dislocated. "How's the shoulder?"

"F-f-fine." I whispered closing my eyes shut tightly. This was so embarrassing, what was he doing to me. I felt him shake.

"That's good." he laughed quietly. "Am I making you nervous?"

"N-no." I lied. God how I wished he would quite. My stomach was doing flips and my heart was pounding in my throat and my breath was coming out in shakes.

"How about now?" he asked moving one of his hands and slide it down my arm and laid it gently on my waist.

"No." I said pleased that my voice didn't shake. Only now it was my legs that were shaking.

"What about now?" he asked placing his lips on my shoulder.

"No." I whispered. Please stop, I don't want you to do this. You'll only cause trouble for yourself.

"Really guess I better try something else." he laughed again. How is this funny? "Now?" he slide his lips up my neck and along my jaw line. He put little kisses around my mouth. He was teasing me. He wanted me nervous.

"Crow…" I was cut off when he suddenly put his lips against mine. My eyes flew open to his dark ones. My breath caught in my throat and my heart almost stopped. My brain had frozen. He leaned in closer pressing his lips closer into mine deepening the kiss. My eyes slowly and automatically closed on their own. I went limp and he wrapped his arm around my waist and the other on the back of my neck. He pulled away sensing that I needed air. I knew my face was flushed as I opened my eyes. He was no longer smiling but was looking at me in such a gently way. Something I wasn't used to.

What just happened?

"Seto," Crow whispered putting his forehead on mine. His voice was deep and unnatural sounding. "What are you hiding?"

_Me: So yeah there it is. Short but I felt that was a good place to end. And I know I lied I said I was going to put Ren's outfit in this chapter but I wasn't planning on righting that. Soooooo yeah that kind of wrote itself. It was actually fun to write to._

_ Me: And yeah cliff hanger, if you want to see it as that. But still I like this chapter I think it's funny. And honestly if someone did that to me I'd be blushing like crazy to. Oh yeah, her buttons are still undone. LOL!_


	20. Thought 1

We had won. We finally defeated the man who had caused the destruction of humanity. But what now, what are we supposed to do? We may have gotten rid of the man that caused this. There were still ghosts out there.

But there were also survivors. People out there who need of help. I had lost so much and so have they. We have lost things we can't get back. But the one thing we all haven't lost is our future.

We also have a past something nothing can get rid of.

* * *

_Me: This is actually just a thought. It was supposed to be the prologue but I either forgot to put it up or accidently deleted. So it gave me a thought to use as one the pages that don't act as a chapter or replace a chapter it's just there. Call it what you want. If you know what I'm talking about then yeah! But if you don't then I'm sorry but I don't know how else to put._


	21. Liar

_Me: YEAH! Chapter 22! Honestly I don't know why I'm so happy about this but I am. Look at my story I think it's pretty long. True it has short chapters but it's the longest I've ever written. 31,591 words, I think that's a lot. Anyways onto the story!_

_Me: I do not own Fragile Dreams. Like I said if I did Crow would not have died and neither would Sai, Ren, or Seto (*spoiler* the whole story line is Seto telling people what he went through while he is on his death bed and Ren has already died after they went their separate ways; they never saw each other again) so yeah really I wouldn't have made the game all depressing, not happy, but come on, all of them die? Really? Seto didn't even sound old._

_Me: Sorry for the rant. Now we will go onto the story. Really!_

_Flashback:_

_"Seto," Crow whispered putting his forehead on mine. His voice was deep and unnatural sounding. "What are you hiding?"_

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

"What?" I said pushing against his chest failing miserably at my attempt to push him away from me. I felt my face grow cold and my hands started shaking out of fear and guilt.

"I asked you," he repeated putting both of hands against the wall blocking any form of escape. "What are you hiding?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" I asked avoiding his eyes. How on earth did he find out? Is it because he's a robot?

"Your eyes." he said quietly. "Your eyes gave you away."

"I don't know what you're talking about Crow." I said trying once again to push him away but instead he grabbed my wrists and pinned them on opposite sides of my head.

"Yes you do." he said quietly. "I know you do."

"No Crow I don't." I repeated refusing to look him in the eye. "If I knew I wouldn't be saying I didn't know."

"You're lying." he said simply. "And you know you are. I know you are and so does Ren."

Lying? He called me a liar? But how could they have found out? Why? Why couldn't they have just pretended not to know?

"Seto…?" Crow started. I closed my eyes and pushed him away from me. I drew my hand back and brought it across his face with all my strength. I heard the slap moments before I felt it. I opened my eyes and looked at Crow. His eyes were wide and his hand was covering the spot where I had slapped him. Miku was staring at me her eyes wide and mouth opened.

"Don't call me a liar." I hissed through my teeth as I clutched my hand to my chest. My hand felt like it was on fire, I guess that's what happens when you hit a robot. "Unless you have proof that I lied to you about something then don't call me a liar. You can't just go based off of a hunch that I **might** be lying to you about something."

We stared at each other, neither of us daring to say a word. I can't believe this. Well actually I can. I did…I _am_ lying to them. But I have to. They wouldn't understand. I know they wouldn't How can they understand? How can _they_ when _I_ don't understand? I gritted my teeth and put to fingers to my forehead, I looked at him through narrow eyes.

"I'll wait for you guys at the end of the underground mall alright." I said walking off. "It'll take us underneath the park and closer to the tower. Be careful and don't forget Ren. Miku get Lin and come on."

"O-ok." she said clutching Lin to her chest and running after me. I saw her turn around to look at Crow her eyes wide and confused. I clutched my hand to my chest. I felt my eyes begin to burn with tears and I blinked them back. I don't know why I wanted to cry. Was it because my hand was hurting or was it because I hit Crow?

**Crow's P.O.V.**

I watched Seto walk away. I felt upset. Feeling upset felt weird, mostly because I don't remember ever feeling upset about anything before, and because I didn't mean to make Seto mad. It didn't hurt when she hit me. But I could feel that she put everything behind that slap.

And I'm sure if I could feel pain then it would've hurt really badly. But I know I hurt Seto. Both physically and emotionally, well actually she hurt herself when she hit me but that was still my fault. And I know I hurt her when I called her a liar. I know she was but I know I shouldn't have said it.

"Seto…" I whispered touching the spot where she hit me.

"Crow…" Ren said stepping out of the store. I looked at her. She was wearing a long black sweater that went half way down her thighs that had sleeves that went past her hands. Underneath she appeared to be wearing a white t-shirt. She had on purple leggings and black combat boats. On her sweater she had a purple outlining of a dark purple rose on her side. She also had a white scarf around her neck and purple ear warmers. The only thing she hadn't changed as the flower she kept in her hair.

"Crow," she repeated. "Where is Seto?"

"She went on ahead with Miku and Lin." I replied not meeting her gaze. "She told us to hurry."

"Oh ok." Ren said as we walked. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah." I said. "And she wasn't very happy afterwards."

"But did she say what she was hiding?" she asked.

"She said she wasn't hiding anything." I replied. And I doubt she ever will tell us.

"Well if she says she isn't maybe she really isn't." she replied back. "Maybe she's just worried about something and that makes it seem like she's hiding something."

"I hope that's it." I said. And if it is I really do need to apologize for calling her a liar. But I just have that feeling that there is something she's not telling us. And if so why won't she. Is she afraid that we'll not understand or is she afraid of something else? "Let's just hurry she seems to be really anxious to get to the Red Tower."

"Yeah." Ren replied picking up her speed. She shifted her book bag onto her shoulder better. "Though I must admit I'm surprised we haven't seen a ghost yet."

**Seto's P.O.V.**

"Seto are you ok?" Miku's small voice floated up to me. "Why are you and Crow fighting.

"You don't call people liars." I told her. "It's rude and not at all nice. Crow called me a liar. It made me upset and angry."

"Are you lying?" Miku asked. "I'm sure Crow wouldn't have called you a liar if you weren't lying."

"I'm not lying." I told her.

"_But aren't you?"_ Sakura's voice whispered in my head.

"_No."_ I thought back._ I haven't I just haven't told them anything. If I haven't told them anything then I can't lie to them."_

"_Is there really a difference?" _Sakura asked._ "Or is not telling them anything worse?"_

"_They wouldn't understand." _I argued.

"_Wouldn't they?" _she asked._ "Aren't they your friends?"_

I stopped walking. We were at the old abandoned train. If we walked through it and out the back and followed the tracks out then we would be out of the mall and close to the Red Tower.

"We will wait here for them." I told Miku. "You and Lin can sit inside the train. I'll wait out here for Ren and Crow."

"_Sakura I really don't know what I have and what I don't have anymore. The world is so empty."_

"_You are in it."_ she told me, her voice growing gentle. _"Crow and Ren and Miku and Lin are in it. I'm sure there are more survivors that are in it. You just have to be patient and look for them. You are the only thing that is standing between the demons that want to destroy what is left of the world and the humans that survived to live in it once again. Only you can change the way the world was and the world will be. Do you understand?"_

"_No not really." _I admitted.

"_Don't worry I am here with you."_ Sakura said. _"And I always will be. I'll help you when you need it. But right now your goal will remain the same. Get to the Red Tower. There is something else in there that you will need other than batteries. Much more."_

The Red Tower. Grandpa said I'd find more survivors there. But I never did I lost someone and found someone and gained to more friends. But I also heard a voice. Did that voice belong to the Skin Demon or did it belong to something more sinister?

* * *

_Me: Ok so here is chapter 22. I plan on making two or three more chapter before I end this story. Wow I must admit I do love this story it is so much fun to write even I now have almost no time to work on it. But yeah this was so much fun. I am going to make a sequel to this. I've already made up my mind on that. Please keep reading, we are almost to the end. What will Seto and the group find at the Red Tower? What will happen to the world? Will they be able to save what is left of human kind or will the demons take over? What other demons are waiting for them? Find out soon! __**;P**_


	22. Reflection

_Me: Ok so yeah I know I haven't updated for awhile and I apologize so very much for that. School is coming to an end and my teachers are just not hitting us up with tons of homework. I have to write two essays. The one for World History has to be 5-7 pages long on Pearl Harbor and the other one for English doesn't matter how long it is but it has be a persuasive one on why fiction is better than nonfiction. It sucks. But oh well I shall soon be free on June 3__rd__. Or well the June 2__nd__ really cause I don't have to go to school on the 3__rd__ no one in high school has to go to school on the last day. YEAH!_

_Me: I do not own Fragile Dreams or any of __**it's **__characters. Please enjoy! __**;P**_

* * *

_Flashback:_

_The Red Tower. Grandpa said I'd find more survivors there. But I never did, I lost someone and found someone and found someone and gained two more friends. But I also heard a voice. Did that voice belong to the Skin Demon or did it belong to something more sinister?_

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

I let out a sigh and sat down on the cold floor. If I was the only thing that was keeping the demons from taking over than I have a feeling the demons were going to win. How am I going to change the world if I can't change me? I can't the world, I can't even save me.

I do believe Ren and Crow will be joining us soon." P.F. said cutting the silence finally. "Will we finally be going to the Red Tower?"

"Yeah." I replied quietly. Everything seemed so fragile, even this conversation seemed like it could break. "We'll get what we need and head back to the hotel."

"Then what?" she asked. "What will we do from there?"

"I honestly have no idea." I said not even pausing to think about it. There was no point. I didn't know, and thinking about it for a few seconds wasn't going to give me an answer.

"Maybe it's better that way." P.F. stated. "Not know what to expect next. It won't give you as much stress as it would if you did know."

"I do know what to expect though." I said after some thought. "Hardships and pain."

"Yes but you don't know how they'll come across now do you?" P.F. said back. "No one will ever truly know the future. You can only make guesses."

"That may be." I replied. "But I can't see anything else happening."

"Really?" she questioned. "You can't see there being happiness? Or excitement?"

"No." I responded truthfully. "The world is dead. How can you find happiness if everything is dead?"

"Are you dead?" P.F. questioned. "What about Ren or Miku or Lin?" Even Crow is, one way or another, human. After everything you've been through are you really going to give up now?"

"I'm not giving up." I snapped, my temper rising quickly. "I never said I was giving up!"

"But haven't you?" she replied back calmly. "The way you talk, even the way you walk have clearly stated that you are losing hope. You're giving up, your fight with Crow proved it even more. Finding Miku and Lin should've raised your spirits, given you fresher hope, but it didn't."

"I…" I was lost. There was nothing I could say. She was right. Finding them should've given me new hope, but instead all I could think about were the watery graves. I have lost hope. I lost it a long time ago. When the world died I did too. That was one I lost hope, and I guess, I never really got it back. No matter what I found that should make me happy I could only see the death.

"_Death is just another part of life!"_ came a deep voice. _"It is unavoidable. There is no point in living if you are just going to die anyways. So why even bother to try and recreate the world? You'll just die and humans are so cruel. You'll never even get a thank you out of them."_

My breath caught in my throat, my body going cold and numb. The Skin Demon was here, but where? I stood up quickly and started looking around.

"Seto what's wrong?" P.F. asked only to receive no reply. Where is he? Why here? Why now? Why couldn't P.F. hear him?

"_Life sure is full of why's isn't it?"_ his voice came again. It took me a few more seconds before I realized that his voice was coming from inside my head.

"_There you go. Now you're catching on. I saw your fight with that boy robot. Good for you. After all the robots __**were**__ made to serve us humans."_ he laughed.

"You're wrong! He's…" I froze thinking back to what he said. Us humans?

"_That's right." _he said with another cruel laugh. _"I'm human. Or I was once, some time ago."_

"No you could never have been human." I said closing my eyes pleading that it wasn't true.

"_Why not?"_ he asked cruelly._ "When I'm just like you."_ his voice sounding like it was right behind me. I spun around quickly half expecting to see him standing there.

"You're nothing like me." I said closing my hand into fists, feeling my nails cut into my skin.

"_You're cruel."_ he said. _"So am I." You've lied. You're keeping secrets." _he paused. I could hear his laughter ringing throughout my head. _"It's the same with me. So you see we really are the same. The only difference is that you're too weak to see what you really could be. I however am not so weak. I have seen what I could truly be and I have become it. I am no longer a weak, pathetic being. But instead one that can change the course of time itself. So you see in a you're right we aren't the same I am merely better."_

"Better? Better?" I said my voice shaking. "You think you're better than me? You're not, you're a murder and a monster. We have so many things that are different between us. We're not even close to be similar. And you are not better than I am. You never will be."

"_I wouldn't be too sure about that."_ he snarled. _"You cannot stop me from taking this world. You were right to give up. I suggest you just stay put and wait for me to finish this world off."_

I ran onto the train and took P.F. off my back. "Miku stay here with your brother and P.F. I'll be right back ok." I ran through the train and out the back before I could hear her reply. I just hoped she would listen and not follow. I didn't have time to wait for Crow and Ren. P.F. would take care of them. At least until I got back.

"_What makes you think you'll live long enough to go back to them?" _he asked. _"You can't possible think you're going to fight me. Let alone think you could possible ever beat me."_

"Maybe I can't beat you." I said trying to gather up as much courage as I possible could. "But I'm going to try. I can't let you do this without at least trying to stop you. I'm the only one who can save this world. I know that. Maybe I'm not as strong as you. But I'm not just going to lay down and watch you destroy the only things I have left." I could see the Red Tower as I ran past the storage shed that I had played hide and seek in with that little ghost girl. I'll never forget her face when she saw her mommy again. I want all the other ghost here to get a chance to smile like that again. I want to give them a chance to move on; I want them to sleep in peace. And until that demon was gone they would never get the chance to be happy again. Instead they would only feel pain and coldness.

"_You really are a fool."_ he laughed. _"Oh well I guess I'll give you some credit at least you're going to try. But you won't get very far. Just give up. It's what you're good at. That and crying."_

"No I won't give up." I said looking at the storm clouds that once again were gathering at the top of the tower. I stopped at the entrance and pulled out my bamboo sword. It wasn't much but I would just have to be careful. It was the only weapon I had.

"_You think you're going to be able to beat me with that sword?" _he laughed. _"This will be over very soon. But if you're sure you want to still fight me then come up to the very top of the tower. I'll be waiting, but know this. Once you enter the tower you won't be leaving till one of is dead. And in this case that'll be you who dies."_

"You sure are full of yourself aren't you?" I said holding my sword in my hand. I loved my bamboo sword. It never failed me. I was putting a lot of faith in that it wouldn't this time either. I ran into the tower as the Skin Demon's laughter rang out filling the sky as thunder and lighting began to strike the tower.

* * *

_Me: Ok so here it is. The second to last chapter. That's right. The next chapter will be the final one. Did this chapter have any surprise you any? It did me and I was the one who wrote it. I didn't know the Skin Demon was once human till I wrote it down like at 11 last night. Well anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the final chapter that will be put up the moment I finish it. __**;P**_


	23. Never Giving Up

_Me: Alright people, this is it, the final chapter; Chapter 23! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did. It's hard to believe that it's been like 7 months since I first started this story. It really is a shock that after this chapter this will be the first actually multi-chapter story I have ever completed. I am so amazed that you guys have stuck with me since the very beginning. Thank you so much for staying with me through it all. I'm sure a lot of the time you guys were starting to get frustrated I know I complained a lot and for a long period of time I didn't update. As sad as it is all things have to come to an end though. And it's funny; my tenth year in high school is coming to an end at the same time this story is. They both changed me in different ways; they both gave me different responsibilities. My story gave me the responsibility of actually having to work on something continually, it made me have to be flexible just like school made me have to grow up and mature and learn what exactly work really means. So I'm very proud to say that yes this is the last chapter to Aftermath. __**Please enjoy ;P**_

_Me: For the last time in this story; I do not own Fragile Dreams, Seto, Crow, P.F., or Ren, I wouldn't own the Merchant either but I don't think I actually used him, I think I talked about him but I don't think I used him. The same goes for Sai and Shin (the guy with the hair, he kind of destroyed the world, yeah him)._

* * *

_**I would like to thank all the reviewers and fans of this story:**_

_**Fragile Dreams XD**_

_**Romulus08**_

_**Mani-Tari**_

_**ninja kit cat**_

_**YowithRenoYo**_

_**And Anyone Else Who Did Not Review But Still Read My Story!**_

_**Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. You helped me so much with it! :D**_

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_You sure are full of yourself aren't you?" I said holding my sword in my hand. I loved my bamboo sword. It never failed me. I was putting a lot of faith in that it wouldn't this time either. I ran into the tower as the Skin Demon's laughter rang out filling the sky as thunder and lighting began to strike the tower._

_ End of Flashback:_

* * *

**Crow's P.O.V:**

Man did I seriously screw up this time. I mean come on; you weren't supposed to make her mad. You were just supposed to get her to tell you what was wrong. But instead you accused her of lying. Oh well you'll have to wait and make it up to her on the way to the tower. You'll have plenty of time to do it then.

I kicked a rock at of my way. This defiantly wasn't going as planned, but then again life never really does. Life, ha, you can't exactly say that goes for me. After all I'm just a robot, I'm not alive, never have been and never will be. Yet the way Seto looks and acts around me says otherwise.

She treats me like I am human. She cried for me when my batteries died. She said that I was still her best friend even if I wasn't human. She cried for me as if I was. For the first time in a long time I actually felt as if I was the same as them.

She even went out of her way to bring me back. She's my best friend. But she's human I shouldn't feel the way I do; I shouldn't feel so close to her. I feel so alone when she's not by me. Like a vital piece of me is missing.

It's almost as if I ache for her. Is that the right thing to say? Is this feeling what the humans called love? It feels weird, almost as if it's not something that's supposed to be real.

"Crow what exactly did you say to Seto?" Ren asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I just accused her of stuff that's it." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Such as…?" she pressed.

"I accused her of hiding something and then lying." I confessed.

"What?" Ren said her eyes widening. "Crow you can't just accuse people of that whether you think it's true or not. You must've really hurt her."

"Thanks Ren," I replied rolling my eyes. Ren was ok but she could really be annoying. "I didn't realize that when she hit me. Look I'll apologize when I see her. I had already made up my mind to do that."

"Apologizing may not be enough." Ren replied. "You probably have hurt very much and she may not be willing to forgive you very quickly."

"Then she won't forgive me." I said looking at the floor. "But I'm still gonna apologize maybe I shouldn't have said what I did but that won't change the fact that I did. If I don't apologize then it might just make things worse. But I still don't understand why she has to hide something from us."

"Crow some people hide things from other people because they are afraid." Ren replied.

"Why would she be afraid of us?" I asked, that didn't make any sense. Ren sure could be confusing, especially when she was trying to sound smart.

"When someone has a secret that they are very reluctant to share, even with their closet friends it's usually because they are afraid of the outcome." Ren replied. "They're afraid that they will be judged about it. And that the outcome could become irreversible."

Huh? Ok now I swear she's just rambling. "Ren I hate to tell you this but you make no sense." I replied shortly. "And I've actually been listening to you."

"Well thank you for listening." Ren replied before falling silently. "Let me rephrase this. In Seto's case, for I think I know what she is hiding, well at least a general idea as to what she may know. I think she is afraid that we will hate her. So she hides it, and in doing so keeps things the same."

"What?" I replied. "If she thinks we will hate her then she's not as smart as I thought she was."

"Crow!" Ren said startled. "That was really mean. Seto isn't stupid."

"She's not?" I asked stopping to face them. "She thinks we will hate her just because she knows something. We've stayed with her this long. We trusted her to tell us what to do. And in return she puts no trust in us. I don't think that's very fair do you?"

"That doesn't mean anything." Ren said tears coming to her eyes. Great, now I was going to make her cry. But honestly I was so mad I didn't care. Did Seto really believe I would hate her, no, does she believe I _**could**_ hate her. There was no way that would ever happen. No matter what, I don't hate her, even now. Even though she hurt me, forget the slap that was nothing compared to the way she hurt me when she walked away.

"I care about Seto." I said trying to calm down. "No matter what she is does or doesn't do, that will never change that. I…"

"Crow, Ren!" a small voice cried from down the hall. We turned round to see Miku running towards us somehow managing to carry Lin and P.F. at the same time.

"Miku what happened?" Ren said dropping to her knees putting her hands on Miku's shoulders to keep her steady. "Where is Seto?"

"She's gone." Miku said tears pouring down her eyes. "She said she'd be right back but… something was wrong. She seemed distant and she just took off. I think she went on to the tower. But there are storm clouds over the tower and I heard a deep laughter. I think Seto's in trouble."

Everything seemed to slow down. Seto went on to the tower alone? Why? And that laugh…?

"Crow it must be the Skin Demon." Ren cried standing up. "It must have lured her to the tower. Crow he'll kill her!"

"Ren take them and go to the warehouse and hide there." I said starting down the hall faintly aware of Ren and Miku following me. For a little girl she sure was fast. That's good if she stayed that way when she got older she could be a lot of help to us.

"Crow we can help!" Ren called stumbling over the ruble. "Please!"

"You expect Miku to help us, she's too young and she has a baby brother to take care of us." I said annoyed that she could miss the obvious. "And can you actually fight? Well enough to go up against this level of a demon."

All I received was silence. "Ren I don't mean that in a bad way. But you will be more useful keeping Miku and Lin safe. P.F. will stay with and detect if anything is coming towards you."

"I understand Crow." she whispered before her voice grew loud and determined. "I will do as you ask. You go save Seto; we will wait in the warehouse. Be careful but hurry she needs you."

I nodded. Don't worry Seto I _**will**_ save you.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.**

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, rounding the corners quickly. I wouldn't let the Skin Demon escape again. I thought back to the last time I meet the Skin Demon, I had dislocated my shoulder that time, Crow had saved me that time, he came back, he back even though he had a chance to get to safety he didn't want to leave me.

"I'm sorry Crow." I whispered. "But this time you can't save me. I don't even plan on coming out of this one." I looked up as I burst out onto the same platform I had fought Shin on.

The wind from the on coming storm blew my hair in my face. I shivered slightly before walking into the middle of the platform. Clutching my sword tightly in my hand I searched the platform for the monster. I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Come out Skin Demon!" I hollered. "I know you're up here quite hiding!"

"But I'm not hiding." his rang out. Only this time it sounded different. This time it sounded like one voice. And it sounded very close. "I'm right behind you." he came again arms wrapping around my waist and chest. "And I'm in the same form as you."

My eyes widened and I struggled against his grip but he just laughed and held on tighter. "Let go of me!" I said fighting harder.

"Now why should I do that?" he asked laughing in a cold manner. "I like you right here. But I have to admit you are pretty cute when you're struggling. What a shame I have to kill you."

"Why do you have to kill me?" I demanded. "I haven't done anything to you."

"Well you do have another option." He said slowing putting his face against my neck when I had stopped struggling. I needed to save my strength if I wanted to have a chance of killing him. "But as to your other question, true you haven't done anything to me, but you do have something I need. But it appears you don't plan on handing it over to me."

"You say I have something you need." I began trying hard not to turn around in punch him. "But I have no idea what that is."

"It's something that is inside of you." he replied laughing as he slid his hand across my waist and over to my hand that was holding the sword and held it in his. "Something that if I am forced to take out of you it will instantly kill, of course only after the pain of me taking it out of you. But like I said you do have another choice. Would you like to hear it?"

I was quiet for awhile as he massaged my hand waiting for my reply. I don't know why he was being so patient and I didn't want to know. But I did want to know my other choice. "Alright, what is my other option?"

"You can join me." he replied sliding his hand down to my sword and flung it out of my hand and over to my right. Damn! Now what was I going to do. "Join me. You'll never have to fight to survive anymore. You'll never be in danger. You won't have anymore worries."

"Really?" I said in a whisper. True that did sound tempting. But there was no way I was going accept that. If I did then the others would die. If I didn't then I would die…but so would he. "As tempting as that is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to..." I said bringing my arm that was not trapped and elbowing him in the stomach "decline!" He let go with a hiss and backed up. I made my break and ran for my sword. Just as I was about reach it a blast of air knocked me sideways causing me to skid away from the sword.

"You'll regret your decision." he said. I looked at him, he truly did look human. He had pale skin and blonde hair that looked wind blown; his blue eyes reminded me strongly of ice. "You'll wish that you had joined me." he said walking towards me. I suddenly couldn't breath and the air around was starting to crush me. I looked up to his face right in front of mine. My heart skipped a couple beats. "When I tear the jewel out of your heart."

My eyes widened. Jewel? I had a jewel in my heart. But, how that couldn't be possible, if I had a jewel in my heart then why wasn't it affecting my heart?

_Because it is a soul gem, it isn't solid, because of it you were able to survive the Glass Cage Experiment, but please you need to act, you can't hold your breath much longer._

She was right I couldn't. I brought my hand up and slapped him causing him to land on his side and skid a couple feet from me. Thank God for adrenaline rushes. The air around me returned to normal and I could breath I jumped up and grabbed my sword spinning it around just in time to see him stand up. The look he was giving me sent my blood cold.

* * *

**Crow's P.O.V.**

I ran faster than I had ever run my entire life. I had finally got them inside the warehouse and now I was making my way to the tower. A large storm cloud was gathering around the tower. The wind was picking up and blowing everything around. Something was happening there and it wasn't going to end well. I forced myself to run even faster clutching the crossbow to my chest. I only had a few arrows so I'd have to make them count. I just hoped I wouldn't be too late to save Seto.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.**

The air around me became very still as he began to black and red aura surrounded him. I clutched the hilt of the sword in my hand and brought the sword in front of me. This was it the last fight. And so help me one way or another I will win this.

* * *

**Ren's P.O.V.**

I clutched Miku and Lin to me. The storm outside was picking up and banging against the windows of the warehouse, even though I knew we were safe, well safer, in here the room was still full of tension. Even from Miku, she was shaking really badly against me, though I'm sure some of it was my fault for I too was shaking and Lin was crying at the top of his lungs and no matter what we did there was nothing we could do to quite him. Even P.F. didn't offer any advice she just remained silent. If I didn't know better I would've though her batteries had died.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.**

I stared at the demon as he began to glow. I clutched my sword tighter to keep my hands from shaking. Now everything was going to start. His muscles seemed to grow bigger and his body hunched over becoming rigged. His skin melted leaving bones and he became taller and instead of arms he grew another pair of legs.

His mouth turned into a snout covered in blood and his eyes became larger and narrower and turned blood red. He grew ears that were matted in blood. Human skin appeared in different places on him and blood began to pour down his legs and form a pool around his feet. He let out a large growl that shook the entire tower causing me to lose my balance and fall onto my sides. At the same time he leaped up into the air and came down to where I was. I rolled over enough that his feet landed on both sides of my head.

I jumped up and raise my sword above me slicing at his stomach. He howled and stood on his legs. Taking the opportunity I ran out from under him and jumped taking a slice at his chest. He backed away and leaned down on all legs and snarled.

"_You'll regret this." _he said, his multiple voices were back. _"You made your choice, now you can't go back."_

"Fine by me," I yelled running away from him as he pounced once again at me. "I didn't plan on it anyways." I rolled and hid behind a box. I managed to get two swipes but I don't think I'll be able to again, at least not as easily, not with him being able to get into my head and all. I jumped out from behind the crate and ran hoping to get behind him. But he turned and hit across the chest with his paw. I fell and hit the middle support beam. I cried out and when I hit the floor my bamboo sword slide from grasp. I saw his paw come down and snap it in half.

"_See just one hit from me and you're already done." _he laughed. I struggled to get up but the pain in my chest was making it very hard to do so. Some of my ribs must be broken. _"Don't even bother trying to get up. You won't succeed. It's over."_ He said his body glowing once again. Yes!

Idiot you don't understand I can't die." I yelled jumping up and kicking him in his snout before he had a chance to completely change. "I can't until you do." I ran looking around the platform for some kind of weapon I could use. Finally I saw what I was looking for over between some big boxes. The ground around me began to shake and when I looked over my shoulder I could see him running after me. I grabbed the shaft and pulled out the sword. I remember seeing this katana when I fought Shin. I jumped back as he brought one of his paws down trying to crush me. I stabbed the katana through his paw sliding it towards me cutting all the way through his paw.

He howled in pain snapping his teeth at me. _"Damn you!"_ I managed to jump out enough that he only scrapped my arm. I brought down the sword on his neck. But a flash of light sent me reeling back. I smashed the boxes and landed hard on my back. I opened my eyes as a shadow crossed over me. The demon had returned to his original form. His eyes though had gone from red to black and his hand was covered in blade from where I stabbed him.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked kneeling next me. "You'll at least be paralyzed for a few days. You can't fight anymore. So you see it looks like you will be dying before me."

"Shut…up…" I said. My body wasn't responding to me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't move.

He laughed putting a hand on the side of my face and leaned his face so close I could feel his breath on my lips. "You're too beautiful, even like this, when you are exhausted and breathless from fighting. It will pain me to kill you. So much in fact I'm going to offer you another chance. Join me and you will live, in fact I'll even let your friends live."

"No." I said closing my eyes, I was to tired to fight anymore. "I will never join you."

"Very well." he said his voice going from warm to cold. "You're stubborn but so be it." I felt his hand glide over to where my heart was. "Remember your choice." He said brushing his lips to side of mine. Suddenly my sight was filled with white as pain went through my entire body. I couldn't help the screams that tore themselves from throat. It felt as if my entire body was being ripped apart very slowly. I looked over at his hand on my chest. Light was radiating from. So this is what he meant. He was taking the soul gem from my chest. The pain he was talking about was this pain.

"Crow…please." I whispered losing consciousness. "Save…me."

"No will save you." he laughed.

"Get your bloody hands off of her!" an angry voice came to my left. I looked over, Crow was standing there pointing a crossbow at the demon. "I will not let you or any other disgusting thing touch Seto ever!"

"Crow!" I breathed, falling unconscious.

* * *

**Crow's P.O.V.**

I was mad. No mad does not begin to describe what I was feeling, how dare that thing touch Seto. I was going to kill it for causing her so much pain. The demon stood up, the light that was coming from his hand stopped.

"You must be Crow." he said. "You're very stupid. You've only delayed me a little longer. Since you stopped me I'm just going to have to put her through even more pain."

"You won't get the chance." I hissed. "Cause I'm going to kill you for her. I'm going to make you pay for hurting her."

"So you're going to play as her knight in shining armor." he laughed. "To bad it's all a waist. She's a human Crow."

"I know that." I snapped.

"Then why are you falling in love with her?" he asked simply. That shocked me; at of all the things I thought he was going to say it defiantly wasn't that. How did he know how I felt for her, no one knew. He shrugged, "Not that it shocks me really. I mean how can you not fall in love with her? Her soft hair, gently eyes and skin, she is no doubt a beautiful object. Even I have fallen in love with her."

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Don't talk about her like that! She isn't an object! She isn't something you can just own. She's saved me, even though I'm a robot she went out of her way to save me. She befriended me even though I was mean and she stayed my friend even when she found out I wasn't human. She cried for me when my batteries started to dye, she stayed with me. Yes she is beautiful, more beautiful than anything else in this world. But she is much more than that. She's kind, and gentle, and smart, and everything to me, she's more than a friend and I won't let you take her away from me!" I released the arrow and it struck him in the shoulder.

"Well you really are in love with her." he said pulling the arrow from his shoulder. "What a shame, I am too. But we both are out of luck, you see she ahs something in her heart that I need, and since she refused to join me I have to take it by force which means she has to die." he paused before his eyes widened and his grin grew. "Speaking of joining me, she doesn't care for you as much as you do for her. I told her that if she joined me I would spare her as well as you and the other four. She still refused. Looks like she doesn't care what happens to the rest of you. Humans can be so selfish."

"I don't believe you!" I responded getting angrier as I loaded another arrow into the bow. "Even if she did refuse, it wasn't because she didn't care about us, it was because she _**did**_ care. She knew what it would do to us, she knew how much pain it would cause us to join you. She refused because she was saving us." I aimed for his heart but he dogged and appeared right in front of me. He grabbed my throat and lifted me into the air and threw me behind him. I landed next to Seto. I looked at her, my breath hitching in my throat. She was so pale and she was lying in a pool of blood. But her chest was rising faintly so I knew she was alive.

"See it's pointless." He said walking towards us. A ball of black light forming in his hand and growing larger with each second appeared in his hand. "You can never defeat me."

I grabbed Seto and pulled her against me. Her head rested on my shoulder. My mind was running over ideas I could use to get us both out of this, but I wasn't having much luck and I was running out of time.

"Crow," Seto whispered in my ear. Her hand came up to rest on my check. "Hold onto me tightly. And no matter what…don't…let…go." I looked down at her, her eyes were open and she smiled at me. She lifted her face so that it was closer to mine and guided mine down to hers. When our faces were just inches from each others she whispered to me a soft thank you before bring her lips to mine. My eyes widened before closing again.

The Skin Demon said but I couldn't hear it or care less about it. I felt warm again and a pulsing in the air around me. I opened my eyes as Seto pulled away. She was glowing a gold color that made her look even more of an angel. I looked to see the Skin Demon watching us in horror. When the light hit him he was forced into his demon form and he exploded at the same time Seto's light died away leaving us in the dark.

It was over and the demon was dead. We were safe. I looked down at Seto as she struggled to sit up but I just held her close to me. I heard her gentle laugh and felt her arms wrap around my neck.

"It's over Crow." she said. "We're safe for now. Until the next one comes."

"Seto…" I said. "Let's not think about that. How do you feel?"

"The pain in my chest is gone but I think some of my ribs are broken so can you let go some please?" she asked me. I quickly loosened my grip on her. "I'll be fine but let's get out of here. Ok? Where is everyone." she asked. I stood up bringing her up with me before scooping her all the way into my arms. She let out a protest that I ignored.

"They're fine," I said caring her as we made our way down the tower. "I left them in the warehouse but now they're down there waiting for us. Ren doesn't listen very well does she?"

"They must have seen the light." she whispered.

"What was that light?" I asked. She looked up at me and was quiet for a moment.

"It was my soul gem." she responded. "But that's all I know. I wish I could tell you what it is exactly but the only other thing I know about it was that the Skin Demon wanted it very badly. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"Shhh." I said soothing her. "Don't apologize, I should apologize not you. I accused you of lying and hiding stuff. Even if you are I won't accuse you of it again. If you don't know that's fine. From now on I'll believe whatever you say. I don't want to loose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere Crow." she said smiling. She closed her eyes and laid her head against my chest. "But you do have to put me down now."

I looked up as we walked out of the tower. Ren and the others were running towards us.

"Seto!" Ren called stopping in front of us. "Are you alright?"

I put Seto down but still held onto her to help her keep her balance. She placed a hand on her ribs and winced slightly at the movement.

"I'm alright." she said gently. "The demon is dead. We don't have to worry about it anymore."

"What was that light?" Miku asked. "It was so pretty."

She smiled; she looked so beautiful and kind. "I will explain once I figure out more. But until then just use your imagination."

I smiled. She was alive and she was going to stay that way. Maybe it couldn't last forever but that was fine. When she passed on I wouldn't have to worry about it cause I wouldn't see the day after. I tightened my grip a little; I didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.**

I felt Crow tighten his grip on me and I looked up. He was smiling about something, he looked really peaceful.

"Seto," he began looking down at me. "What do we do now?"

"We'll do what's right in front of us." I said after thinking about it. "We'll keep on moving foreword. After all that's all we can do now. All we can do is keep walking." And honestly that was the best response I could give him.

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

_**Some say the world will end in fire,**_

_**Some say in ice.**_

_**From what I've tasted of desire,**_

_**I hold with those who favor fire.**_

_**But if it had to perish twice,**_

_**I think I know enough of hate,**_

_**To say that for destruction, ice**_

_**Is also great**_

_**And would suffice.**_

_** By: Robert Frost**_

* * *

_Me: *sobs* no seriously I kind of want to cry I loved this story. I listened to Final Countdown the entire time I wrote this story (it is so going to be stuck in my head for the next 2 weeks). So what do you all think of the final chapter. Was it worth the wait in the end? This was personally my favorite chapter to write it was so much fun. But it was also my longest. 9 pages long, 5,368 words. Actually I thought there would be more words than that but I won't complain this was my best chapter I have written for this story. I hope you had a great time reading this story and I hoped it brightened your day._

_Crow: YES! Seto finally kissed me!_

_Seto: *blushes* Crow please be quiet._

_Crow: Why? I really liked it. Just like the first one._

_Seto: ..._

_Me: You guys ok._

_Seto: Now that it's over yes I am._

_Me: ... I hate to tell you this but there is a sequal you do know that right._

_Seto: Wonderful._

_Crow: Yeah!_

_Me: I thought I was pretty nice to you guys. Ok well not so much you Seto._

_Seto: Just end this so I can take a break before the next one._

_Me: I love you Seto for what it's worth._

_Seto: ...-_-_

_Me: Alright...all information for the sequal will be in the author's note following this._


	24. Informaton on sequel Forever

_Hey guys, there will be a sequel to Aftermath. Once I finish Nagi's Illness I will start to work on it. If you want me to message you letting you know when the first chapter is up go right on ahead I am more than willing to message you. The sequel will be called __Forever__. I would very much appreciate any ideas you would have and like to share for the sequel. If not then sometime at the end of this month or the beginning of next I plan on starting __Forever__. Thank you so much for reading Aftermath and I hope you will read __Forever__ and enjoy it even more than you did this one. Well for now bye everyone. __**;P Enjoy!**_


End file.
